El hombre que nació
by mariaana07
Summary: Sasuke es el hijo y heredero al clan de yakuzas más poderoso de Japón, con los años perdió toda sensibilidad y rastro de vida. Sakura es la hija de un político honesto, una chica agradable y llena de sueños. Sasuke creerá que ella es un trabajo más, pero cuando la conozca ella provocará que él se replantee los demonios que lleva por dentro... [prompt/oneshot]


**El hombre que nació.**

El mundo había sido un lugar normal y desconocido para él hasta ese día. Recibía las mejores clases de todo tipo de profesores privados en su propia casa, lo instruían para ser un hombre absolutamente inteligente y serio cuando creciera. Sasuke nunca había tenido ninguna necesidad, todo lo que deseaba le era dado y hasta ese día no supo cuáles eran los oscuros secretos que su familia le escondían... ni a qué se dedicaba realmente su padre.

Pero ese día primaveral cumplió diez años, y en contra de los regaños y griteríos de Mikoto, Fugaku se llevó esa mañana misma a Sasuke de la mano en la limosina, prácticamente arrastrándolo mientras el niño todavía trataba de despertar.

—Papá… ¿a dónde vamos? —le preguntó en el viaje, refregándose los ojos. El sol apenas había salido un par de horas antes.

Fugaku lo miró con aquella dureza que lo caracterizaba. A Sasuke le daba miedo a veces hablarle, porque él nunca se acercaba a él. Tenía mucho más contacto con su hermano Itachi, que era más grande. Cada vez que trataba de preguntarle a su hermano qué pasaba con su padre o qué hacían cuando salían, él le sonreía y le decía que cuando creciera entendería. Quizás ya había crecido… quizás.

—Lo verás cuando lleguemos —le respondió el tipo, sacándole la mirada tan rápido como se la puso.

Sasuke no hizo más preguntas todo el viaje.

Llegaron a una casa enorme, apartada de la ciudad de Tokio donde vivían, más grande que la de ellos incluso. Él jamás la había visto, y bajó del automóvil en cuanto se detuvo, maravillado con la belleza. Los árboles de Sakura la rodeaban, el césped estaba cuidadosamente cortado y todo parecía muy pulcro. Probablemente lo único bueno que jamás olvidaría de ese día serían los pétalos de las flores adornando el suelo, tiñéndolo todo de rosa. No tenían un parque como ese en su casa, y la única manera de verlo era ir a uno público en la ciudad.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó el niño, con los ojos iluminados.

—Nuestra —le respondió inmediatamente el padre, mirándolo. Sasuke no lo podía creer.

—¿Pero cómo? ¡Jamás la había visto!

Fugaku, por primera vez en quizás su vida entera, se inclinó hacia él y le puso una mano en la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente. Sasuke se petrificó ante su repentino tacto, y se sorprendió aún más cuando le sonrió.

—Tienes la edad suficiente para comenzar a tomar conciencia de lo que harás cuando crezcas. Es hora de que dejes de jugar a ser un niño y madures. El mundo en el que nos movemos no es un juego, Sasuke. Nosotros somos dueños del imperio que le permitió a tu madre comprarte todos esos juguetes hasta ahora, enviarte a todas esas clases privadas.

Sasuke lo miraba boquiabierto. Fugaku cerró los ojos y suspiró, comprendiendo que iba demasiado rápido. Él sólo era un niño, después de todo.

—Entremos, te lo enseñaré.

Sasuke lo siguió sin hacer preguntas. El interior de la mansión era lujoso, lleno de comodidades. Había gente extraña adentro, todos vestidos de un traje como su padre, muy formales. Lo miraban en silencio, y en cuanto Fugaku puso un pie dentro todos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente y lo saludaron cabeceando. Sasuke no supo la influencia que su padre tenía sobre los demás hasta ese momento. Todos ellos parecían tan intimidados con él como él mismo toda su vida, a pesar de ser adultos.

Había varias habitaciones, y su padre lo llevó a una del fondo de un pasillo. A los costados había cuadros de parientes muertos suyos que jamás había visto, nombres como "Madara Uchiha" estaban en los retratos. Cuando entraron había extraños instrumentos sobre una mesita, y una silla donde su padre lo mandó a sentarse.

Sasuke estaba confundido, y luego su padre se colocó delante de él y comenzó a sacarse el saco y la camisa. Tenía un torso musculoso y bien entrenado, era un hombre muy fuerte pese a su edad. Se dio vuelta y le señaló el omoplato derecho. Sasuke exclamó de la sorpresa cuando vio todos los tatuajes que le cubrían la espalda. Había dragones, una katana samurái atravesándole toda la columna y ojos rojos por doquier. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue su omoplato derecho, el único lugar casi vacío donde había una sola cosa: un abanico enorme. La parte superior era roja, la inferior blanca y una fina franja negra las separaba.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó, todavía sorprendido. Fugaku volteó de nuevo, abrochándose la camisa.

—Es nuestro emblema. El emblema del clan Uchiha, el clan de yakuzas más fuertes de Japón.

—¿Qué…? —le preguntó nuevamente, tratando de entender. Luego unos textos de historia que había estudiado vinieron a su mente y entendió lo que esa palabra significaba— ¿A esto te dedicas, papá? —él todavía no podía salir del asombro.

—No —le respondió—. A esto _nos _dedicamos. Tú, yo, y tu hermano mayor. Todos somos parte de esto. Es nuestra forma de vida, es lo que hacemos. Yo soy la cabeza del negocio, y tú y él serán mis herederos como yo lo fui de mi padre, y él de mi abuelo. Nosotros tenemos poder, controlamos gran parte de la economía de este país de una manera turbia pero necesaria. Movemos millones y millones de dólares anuales. Es nuestra vida.

Sasuke tragó saliva, trató de ponerse de pie pero una mano desde atrás se lo impidió. Lo mantuvo sentado, y él se asustó.

—Es hora de que lleves el emblema en tu espalda también —le dijo Fugaku, acercándose a él de manera un tanto temeraria—. Sólo las cabezas de esta familia pueden usarlo en la espalda. Los demás lo usan en el brazo, porque denota nuestro rango —le explicaba. Todo eso era demasiado repentino para Sasuke, y comenzó a desesperarse tratando de ponerse de pie cuando vio que quien lo sostenía ahora le sacaba la camisa.

—Espera, qué… —susurró, tratando de moverse. La persona era fuerte y lo sostenía bien. Sasuke miró a su padre, buscando ayuda. Per o él solamente lo miró.

—Mantente quieto, dolerá pero durará poco —le dijo, alejándose. Dejó la habitación, y Sasuke comenzó a sudar y el corazón a latirle rápido. Tenía miedo, como nunca.

Ya le habían sacado la camisa y ahora le inclinaron un poco la espalda para comenzar. Escuchó el extraño sonido de la aguja que lo iba a tatuar tan cerca de su oído que se puso paranoico. Cuando tocó su piel por primera vez el dolor fue tal que su grito se escuchó en toda la mansión, y se desesperó tanto que consiguió empujar a quien lo tatuaba y salir corriendo.

—¡Ven aquí niño! —le gritó el tipo, pero él no se detuvo.

Corrió por el pasillo, desorientado puesto que no recordaba por donde había llegado, y siguió hasta el fondo donde veía una puerta entreabierta y una pequeña luz saliendo de ella. Sonrió con alivio creyendo que era la salida, que podría lograr llegar a casa y que su mamá estaría esperándolo.

A medida que se acercaba podía escuchar sonidos extraños provenir de allí y la sonrisa se fue disolviendo de a poco, dando paso a la desesperación nuevamente. Cuando llegó miró por la pequeña abertura de la puerta, en silencio, tratando de calmar su respiración agitada. Había una mesa y una pequeña lámpara colgando que apenas iluminaba la madera de ella.

—¡No volverá a pasar, lo juro…! —gritó alguien, y Sasuke contrajo sus pupilas cuando vio que alguien tomaba la mano de la persona, a quien no podía ver, y la colocaba sobre la mesa. Luego vio que sacaban un afilado y enorme cuchillo y extendían el dedo índice del tipo de una manera brutal. Se escuchaban sollozos de terror, gemidos de angustia y la lenta, casi detenida, respiración de Sasuke tras la puerta.

—Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar —le dijo riendo el que estaba del otro lado de la mesa, levantando el cuchillo para bajarlo tan rápido y fuerte que se escuchó cómo se clavó un segundo sobre la madera de la mesa.

El grito desgarrador inundó la cabeza de Sasuke, se quedó allí y probablemente nunca saldría. Ni tampoco la imagen del dedo ensangrentado sobre la madera de la mesa.

—Esto le pasa a los traidores —le dijo repentinamente su padre, quien estaba detrás de él. Sasuke lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, aterrorizado—. Ve a hacerte el tatuaje —le ordenó.

Los labios de Sasuke temblaron mientras lo miraba, suplicándole con la mirada algo que a su padre no le interesaba: Que no lo dejara convertirse en eso. Pero la mirada de su padre fue una sentencia imposible de evadir, y por primera vez en su vida sintió realmente miedo… no, terror de él y lo que podría ser capaz de hacerle a la gente… y quizás a él mismo.

Llegó el tatuador por el pasillo mirando enfurecido a Sasuke, y se detuvo a mitad de camino esperándolo con la mano tendida. Sasuke miró a su padre por última vez, y luego al tatuador de nuevo mientras también escuchaba el llanto del hombre con el dedo cortado.

Caminó sin volver a mirar atrás, sin sentir que el corazón le seguía latiendo, sin ver nada. Sintió que cada paso que daba era una parte de su alma que dejaba atrás. Caminó al tatuador y le dio la mano sin sonreír, sin hablar. Las flores de Sakura se habían teñido de rojo para él.

_Un niño murió ese día… y un yakuza nació._

—

—

—

—

Quince años habían pasado ya desde aquel día. Sasuke era un hombre alto, fuerte e inteligente. El digno sucesor de su familia, el único de hecho. Todos lo respetaban como lo que era, el hijo del jefe. Acataban sus órdenes tanto como las de su padre. Además él estudió y ganó títulos universitarios en muy poco tiempo, demostrando de lo que estaba hecho. Jamás le había fallado a su padre, no desde que cumplió diez años y su visión de la vida y el mundo cambió por completo.

Él estaba parado contra alguna vidriera del callejón del distrito Shinjuku de Tokio, fumando un cigarrillo con placidez mientras el agua de la lluvia le mojaba los zapatos. Era de noche, más de las once y no había casi nadie rondando la zona.

—Vamos Sasuke-sama, a su padre no le gusta esperar tanto —le advirtió uno de sus subordinados, acercándose con un paraguas.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y tiró el cigarro a medio acabar al agua, apagándose automáticamente.

—Vamos —le respondió, caminando a su lado bajo el paraguas.

El camino a casa fue igual de silencioso que siempre. Sasuke miraba por la ventana a la gente caminando por las veredas de Tokio, los niños sonriendo. Vivian en una burbuja completamente distinta a la suya, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a sentirse de esa manera. Miraba en silencio, cerraba los ojos y luego los abría para otro nuevo día de la misma mierda de siempre.

Llegaron a casa y su madre estaba allí, esperándolo con una sonrisa, como siempre. Ella era lo único luminoso en esa casa. Sasuke la saludó como era usual, casi sin sonreír, y luego se dirigió al despacho de su padre. Ella miró su espalda alejarse y su sonrisa se disolvió. Ni siquiera sus sonrisas eran auténticas, ella fingía que todo estaba bien pero detestaba ver a su hijo ser tan miserable en esa vida sin salida.

—Padre —lo saludó, inclinándose con respeto. Fugaku asintió con la cabeza, señalándole la silla.

Sasuke se sentó frente suyo, mirándolo mientras esperaba que hablara. La expresión de ese hombre era como una roca imposible de descifrar. Nunca sabía exactamente qué le pasaba por la cabeza.

—He revisado las cuentas. La actividad del contrabando ha aumentado bastante. El tráfico de armas y drogas está funcionando de maravillas. Prácticamente no tenemos competencia y nos hemos convertido en el clan más poderoso de Japón gracias a ti. Has aprendido mucho mejor de lo que yo creía lo que significa este negocio.

Sasuke lo miró en silencio. No podía entender del todo si debía sentirse halagado o una gran basura humana por lo que escuchaba. Le parecían cumplidos vacíos. Cualquiera mataría por estar en su lugar, ser la cabeza de aquella organización que movía millones de dólares al año y tenía el más absoluto respeto del gran jefe… pero él no estaba seguro de cuál era su propósito en la vida.

—Me retiraré y lo dejaré a solas, padre —dijo finalmente Sasuke, poniéndose de pie. Su tono de voz siempre era monótono y carente de sentimiento, emoción o vida. La frialdad más absoluta en persona.

—Hay algo más —le dijo el hombre, deteniéndolo. Sasuke lo miró expectante. Su padre sacó una foto de uno de los cajones del escritorio y la colocó sobre la superficie, mostrándosela. Sasuke la observó con mucha atención.

Era la fotografía de una chica un tanto llamativa. No tenía nada de especial, salvo su pelo. Le caía una cabellera rosada extremadamente llamativa y larga hasta la cintura, y estaba de perfil caminando por la calle con libros en la mano. Parecía una universitaria o algo por el estilo. Sus ojos verdes y enormes no miraban a la cámara, ella no sabía que le habían tomado esa foto, pero aun así sonreía feliz como si no hubiese nada en el mundo que la molestara. Esa expresión suya llamó poderosamente la atención de Sasuke. Ella parecía tan libre.

—Su nombre es Sakura Haruno. Tiene veinticinco años y estudia medicina en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Tokio.

—¿Y esto por qué nos interesa?

Fugaku sacó otra fotografía de su cajón. Esta vez era un hombre, uno alto y robusto, de cabellera rosa pálido —casi gris— con extraña forma de flor.

—Este es su padre, Kizashi Haruno. Quizás no sepas quién es, pero…

—Él es un político importante. Ganó elecciones recientemente —Fugaku lo miró con media sonrisa, confirmando por enésima vez que a Sasuke no se le escapaba ningún detalle—. Supongo que quiere que lo compremos.

Ahí Fugaku sonrió más abiertamente y cerró sus ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza en negación. La expresión de su padre confundió un poco a Sasuke.

—Esta vez no has hecho tu tarea, hijo —le dijo, mofándose—. Haruno es un político absolutamente honesto. No hay manera de comprarlo. Pero ese no es el problema, no me interesa que sea honesto mientras no nos moleste. El problema es que este tipo se está metiendo proyectos de limpieza de negocios sucios, y entre esos negocios están los nuestros. No tiene ningún reparo en descubrir organizaciones corruptas ni en denunciar a otros políticos.

—Extorsionémoslo —respondió Sasuke inmediatamente.

—Precisamente. El tipo está absolutamente limpio, es uno de esos políticos insoportables con gran sentido de la moral. Es fuerte, sabe lo que quiere y cómo lo quiere. No podremos atacarlo por ese lado, por eso la atacaremos a ella —le señaló el rostro de Sakura.

—¿Quiere secuestrarla y obligarlo a obedecerte? —preguntó un poco confuso Sasuke. Fugaku se sorprendió un poco de que todavía no entendiera lo que tenían que hacer realmente.

—Por supuesto que no, eso sería demasiado arriesgado para nosotros. No volveremos a repetir lo de los Uzumaki, cuando tú eras un niño —su padre le dirigió una mirada fría en ese momento, y Sasuke la sintió clavarse profundo en él. ¿Cómo podría olvidar el crimen a los Uzumaki, el que había provocado el exilio de Itachi…?—. Ellos estaban a punto de desenmascararnos con pruebas y tuvimos que asesinarlos a todos, corriendo grandes riesgos. Nos costó mucho ocultarlo todo y hacernos de las pruebas, perdimos millones sobornando a gente de tribunales por los expedientes y censurando los medios. No podemos hacer algo tan precipitado como eso de nuevo, podríamos perecer por siempre. Dije que Kizashi era fuerte, no ella. Ella es una chiquilla joven, de tu edad, a quien tenemos oportunidad de debilitar. Tú la debilitarás.

Sasuke comenzaba seguirlo.

—Debes hacerte su amigo. Entrar en confianza con ella, hacerle creer que todo va bien. Luego debes filmarla haciendo algo realmente estúpido, algo que podría acabar con su reputación y la de su padre por siempre si saliera a la luz. Con eso tendremos nuestro seguro.

Sasuke lo miró un minuto en silencio. Fugaku le sonreía de una forma tan arrogante, él sabía que Sasuke era capaz de hacer eso y contaba con que lo hiciera sin pestañear.

—¿Qué sabe de ella? —preguntó finalmente.

—Ella está públicamente en contra de todo tipo de adicciones, lucha con su padre para erradicar el tráfico ilegal de drogas en Japón y también las armas. Estudia medicina, así que se ofrece de voluntaria a ayudar a los adictos de los centros de rehabilitación todo el tiempo. Es una gran y bella altruista, ¿no crees?

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó todo eso.

—¿Y cómo cree que una persona con todas esas cualidades puede caer en algo como lo que quiere que haga?

Fugaku se puso de pie lentamente, poniéndole la mirada fija. Caminó alrededor del escritorio hasta que llegó a su hijo, quien lo miraba sentado a la expectativa. Se inclinó un poco, tocándole el hombro sin sacarle los ojos de encima.

—Por eso mismo quiero que lo hagas tú. Ningún otro podría. Confío en que harás tu trabajo como corresponde… no como tu hermano, que ya me ha fallado —terminó, dejándolo velozmente.

Sasuke se quedó sentado, mirando al frente. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la fotografía, que había quedado sobre el escritorio. No la tomó, pero la miró por un instante en silencio, concentrado en cada facción de Sakura. Esa chica ni siquiera sabía que alguien en esos momentos estaba pensando en hacerle algo como eso. Cerró los ojos, suspiró y se puso de pie, saliendo de la habitación al igual que su padre.

Simplemente se resignó a la triste idea de que no tenía opción.

_Nunca la tenía. _

—

—

—

—

Era bastante temprano en la mañana, todavía estaba oscuro. Sasuke caminaba por aquel callejón sucio y tétrico sin el menor miedo. La gente lo miraba y algunos delincuentes habrían adorado arremeter contra él y quitarle hasta las suelas de los zapatos, pero sabían muy bien quién era. Tocarle un pelo a Sasuke significa pasar el resto del tiempo que la humanidad existiera tres mil metros bajo el océano.

Él tocó la puerta, aquella despintada y avejentada, apoyando el codo contra el marco mientras esperaba que abriera.

—Sasuke, de nuevo —le dijo ni bien abrió.

—¿Tienes algo para mí?

El tipo sonrió, mirándolo con sarcasmo.

—Gracias, a mí también me alegra verte —le dijo burlándose.

—No molestes, Kakashi. Ya dámelo —le respondió Sasuke al instante. Kakashi se calló.

Él era un hombre adulto que alguna vez había pertenecido al clan de Sasuke, trabajando muy cercanamente a su padre Fugaku. Ahora vivía allí, en ese pequeño departamento escondido dentro de un callejón metido entre las peores zonas de la ciudad, dedicándose a distintos oficios para vivir —aunque nadie realmente sabía cuáles eran—. Sin embargo, alguna vez había sido un hombre de mucha clase, o al menos eso aparentaban todos los yakuzas de calidad. Claro que en el fondo no dejaban de ser unos sucios criminales con códigos morales arraigados bastante distorsionados.

Kakashi usaba ropa oscura. No dejaba que mucha de su piel tocara la luz, porque estaba lleno de tatuajes que no tenía intención de mostrarle al mundo. Un dragón rojo rodeado de ciertos kanjis le cubrían desde el cuello hasta casi la mejilla. Por eso usaba una mascarilla que no dejaba relucirlo. Kakashi ya no tenía ninguna intención de ser parte de aquello que lo había marcado de por vida tanto en cuerpo como en alma. Usaba guantes de cuero negro que impedían que la gente viese que le faltaba el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Rin fue una vez el amor de su vida. Ella era una chica buena, común y corriente que había calado en su ser profundamente. Pero él la dejó meterse en el clan más de lo que debería cuando la conoció, y en determinado punto se ordenó que la mataran. Podría ocasionarles demasiados problemas. Él fue el encargado de matarla. La secuestraron y lo enviaron a su ubicación. Se enviaron otros yakuzas que dieran fe de la lealtad de Kakashi, pero cuando el momento llegó no pudo hacerlo. Kakashi arremetió contra los otros yakuzas, tratando de salvar a Rin. Ellos lucharon contra él y le dejaron una cicatriz en el ojo de por vida. Más llegaron y lo dejaron inconsciente. Mientras él no podía defenderse, Rin fue asesinada.

Lo llevaron a los pies de Fugaku, para que él decidiera su destino. Destrozado de dolor por dentro, Kakashi imploró que lo mataran. Fugaku entonces decidió que la mejor manera de castigarlo sería mantenerlo con vida, que pudiese torturarse eternamente por tener la culpa de que mataran a la chica que tanto había querido. Pero, antes de exiliarlo por siempre del clan, le cortaron el dedo y se lo dieron de comer a los perros.

Itachi llegó a conocer a Kakashi y sus actos le hicieron confiar en él fuera del clan. Itachi no era un yakuza común y corriente… él no soportaba la vida que su padre le obligaba a llevar, y fuera de los negocios sucios convirtió a Kakashi en su confidente. Cuando Itachi fue expulsado del clan por su propio padre (un par de años después de que Sasuke se enterara del negocio familiar), él siguió enviándole cartas a Kakashi para que se las diera a Sasuke en la más turbia clandestinidad, manteniendo el contacto con el único ser de su familia que creía que todavía podía ser salvado al menos en parte.

—Toma —le dijo Kakashi, entregándole un sobre que sacó de su bolsillo. Sasuke lo leyó inmediatamente.

"_Ha pasado tiempo, Sasuke. Estoy bien, espero que tú también lo estés. Te extraño bastante, pero no puede ser de otra manera… no hasta que algo grande pase, y sabes lo difícil que es eso. Entiendo que no puedas cambiar nada, que tú sí obedezcas a papá como yo no pude. La verdad es que eso es lo que te mantendrá a salvo, no sé si papá soportaría que su último heredero también le falle. No sé qué sería capaz de hacerte. Esta es tu vida ahora, Sasuke. Lo siento mucho. _

_Recuerda que no necesitas ser un dios para cambiar el mundo. Es tu pequeño grano de arena el que marca la diferencia, desde tu pequeño lugar. Es tu pequeño sacrificio. _

_Nos vemos luego, Sasuke…"._

"Nos vemos luego", releyó el chico en su cabeza. Ese "luego" era tan improbable como volar o leer la mente. Sacó un encendedor y quemó la carta en ese instante, sin dudarlo. Siempre lo hacía. Era la única manera de cerciorarse de que nadie se enterara del contacto que todavía mantenía con él.

Kakashi lo miró de arriba abajo un momento. Se dio cuenta de que no llevaba el traje de siempre, estaba vestido mucho más normal.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A la universidad de medicina —contestó el muchacho mientras observaba las cenizas caer al suelo.

—¿Vas a estudiar otra carrera más?

—No —replicó Sasuke, mirándolo fríamente—. Esta vez lo voy a fingir. Hay alguien a quien tengo que conocer.

Kakashi lo miró callado. Armó conjeturas en su cabeza. Estaba muy al tanto del político honesto que ganó recientemente en elecciones, lo pasaban en todos lados. Sabía que tenía una hija que estudiaba medicina.

—No juegues con fuego, Sasuke…

—No te metas. Hago lo que tengo que hacer. Mira como terminaste tú, como terminó mi hermano por creer que podían hacer una diferencia… No seré como ustedes.

Kakashi le tomó la muñeca en ese instante, de forma tan fuerte que Sasuke sintió un dolor que no dejó exteriorizar en su rostro. Lo miró fijo, esperando. Kakashi lo superaba en tamaño y habilidades, pero no estaba seguro de qué quería con ese movimiento.

—Cuida tus palabras, chiquillo… no tienes ni la mitad de las pelotas que tu hermano, y no sabes nada de mí.

—Sé lo suficiente.

Kakashi se la apretujó aún más.

—Hazte el fuerte y frio conmigo si quieres, chiquillo… por dentro lloras como un bebé buscando los brazos de su mami. Algún día tus palabras se volverán en tu contra. No tienes idea —finalizó, quitando la mano con brusquedad. Sasuke se apartó unos centímetros sin parar de mirarlo.

Kakashi finalmente suspiró y se metió de nuevo a su casa, cerrándole la puerta en la cara…

—

—

—

—

Sakura caminaba por el largo pasillo de su universidad a clases. Iba con su larga cabellera meneándola de un lado a otro, con los apuntes en una mano y la otra en el bolsillo, mirando bien erguida hacia delante sin distraerse con nada. Llevaba puestos unos jeans, unas botas y un abrigo de invierno con una bufanda. A través de sus largos mechones se podían ver auriculares. Iba escuchando música en su iPhone, casi todas sus canciones eran de Supercell. Tarareaba sutilmente "Utakata Hanabi", su canción preferida.

A medida que se acercaba a su aula veía, en el vacío del pasillo, la alta y estética figura de un chico. Levantó su mirada y la mantuvo fija sobre él, le había llamado la atención incluso a metros de distancia. Pudo ver que estaba bien vestido, pero normal. Observó su silueta varonil, bien enderezada, de perfil mirando una pizarra en la pared. Él también parecía concentrado en eso y nada más, pero tenía apuntes en la mano igual que ella. Sakura supo que era un estudiante.

Ella clavaba su mirada en él, cuando de pronto el ojo del muchacho se desvió hacia ella de forma imprevista. Sakura se percató de esto y se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, avergonzada por su actitud inapropiada. Seguramente había quedado como una acosadora o algo por el estilo.

Iba a pasar por su lado sin mirarlo, pero él la detuvo.

—Discúlpame —la llamó. Sakura se detuvo al instante, mirándolo sorprendida. Se sacó los auriculares—. ¿Sabes dónde queda el aula 27?

Ella le sonrió.

—Es mi aula, ven conmigo —lo invitó abiertamente. Sasuke entonces supo que ella era una chica amable y bastante social.

Ambos caminaron un rato en silencio por el pasillo, pero ella no era el tipo de persona que andaba mucho con alguien sin hablar.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Sasuke Asowa —mintió descaradamente—, me mudé hace poco a Tokio. ¿Tú?

—He vivido toda mi vida aquí —le dijo, sonriéndole todavía. Ella no paraba de sonreír nunca. A Sasuke le parecía molesta esa expresión suya tan constante—. Me llamo Sakura Haruno.

—Es un placer conocerte —le dijo él, fingiendo una sonrisa. Jamás había hecho algo como eso: actuar para engañar a una chiquilla. Ni siquiera había tenido alguna novia en su vida, las mujeres con las que había estado eran todas de su mismo clan, y no pasaban de una simple noche.

—No tienes que fingir —le dijo ella sorpresivamente, con una expresión tierna en la mirada. Sasuke abrió sus ojos, mirándola bastante extrañado.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Esa sonrisa tuya, de chico nuevo solitario que quiere tener una amiga. No hace falta que sonrías falsamente para conseguir mi amistad. Me sentaré contigo en la clase, y luego podemos ir al parque a tomar un té caliente. Con este frío suena bastante prometedor, ¿no crees, Sasuke-kun? —finalizó la muchacha, entrando al aula con una enorme y reluciente sonrisa, dejándolo un poco atrás.

Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto, de pie, sin moverse por un segundo, mirando su espalda introducirse al aula y moverse entre los bancos hasta llegar a uno al fondo. Ella realmente era algo expresiva y… ingenua e inocente. No tuvo que hacer un mínimo esfuerzo, ella lo hizo por él. Parecía un chiste, una broma… Sasuke estaba sorprendido de conocer a alguien como ella. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de interacciones.

Luego volvió a la realidad cuando, al fondo del aula, vio a Sakura haciéndole señas con la mano para que se sentara a su lado. Sacudió la cabeza quitando sus pensamientos anteriores y se introdujo tratando de parecer lo más normal del mundo, sin mirar a nadie más que a ella.

_Aquello sólo era el principio._

—

—

—

—

—¿Entendiste toda la clase? —le preguntó ella tomando el primer sorbo de su té.

—Sí, muy bien… —respondió él, mintiendo. No tenía ni idea de nada de medicina, su padre había movido contactos para agregarlo con ese nombre falso a la lista de los de último año. Al parecer los decanos le debían un favor bastante grande, porque no tardaron mucho en darle hasta una credencial de estudiante.

—Es lindo, ¿no crees? —le preguntó ella, sonriendo mientras miraba los árboles de otoño con las hojas secas cayendo al suelo.

Ambos estaban sentados en un banco de madera del parque frente a la universidad.

—Ajá… —susurró Sasuke, fingiendo que le interesaba.

—Hey… —le dijo ella, llamando su atención— ¿estás bien?

Sasuke se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No quiero parecer grosera, ni siquiera te conozco… —ella suspiró, mirando los arboles nuevamente— es que pareciera que no te gusta estar aquí. No quería molestarte, si quieres puedo irme y dejarte solo.

Entonces Sasuke la miró. No supo exactamente qué fue lo que provocó que sintiera por dentro algo más al vacío que usualmente sentía, no supo por qué y quizás nunca lo sabría. Pero sus ojos, sus parpados caídos evitando mirarlo, aquel leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas que le daba ese aspecto tan infantil, sus labios entreabiertos y sus dedos palpando el envase de té con cierto nerviosísimo fueron una especie de detonante en su pecho. Ella era algo distinta. Ella era algo… especial. Probablemente Sasuke no se hubiese dado cuenta de este insignificante cambio en su actitud, pero a partir de ese momento él dejó de actuar y comenzó a ser un mínimo más auténtico. _A partir de ese momento él perdió._

—No, no pienses eso —le dijo, mirándola fijo. Ella le devolvió la mirada, sonrojándose aún más—. Es que todo esto es muy nuevo para mí, me mudé hace poco.

—Oh —sonrió Sakura, aliviada y suspirando. Sasuke no podía despegar sus ojos de esa sonrisa—. ¿Y qué te trae a esta ciudad, en tu último año?

—Mi padre, su trabajo —respondió él casi instantáneamente, cerrando los ojos por un efímero instante y pensando que aquellas palabras no se alejaban del todo de la triste realidad—. Vivo con él y ambos vinimos. Hice una transferencia de mi universidad.

—Vaya, ¿a qué se dedica?

—Complicado… es un hombre de negocios —eso fue todo lo que Sasuke quiso responder. Sakura se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado en la mirada de Sasuke, y no hizo más preguntas al respecto—. ¿Qué hay del tuyo? —preguntó él antes de que ella pudiera pensar en otra cosa.

—Bueno, también es complicado… él es un hombre bastante importante en la política… —respondió ella, sonriéndole sin mirarlo— Me sorprende que no lo sepas. En realidad no, me alegra. Se siente bien conocer a alguien que no te busca por interés y esas cosas. No tengo muchos amigos por aquí, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué?

—Casi todos se fueron a otras ciudades cuando nos graduamos del secundario, y en cuanto empecé medicina tuve un objetivo muy claro del cual no he podido escapar y que me quita casi todo el tiempo: Ayudar. Quiero usar lo que sé para cambiar un poco el mundo, hacerlo mejor… ayudar a los adictos, quitar la droga de las calles, el alcohol, las sustancias toxicas que dañan a todos los niños y adolescentes —ella paró en ese instante, mirándolo sonrojada. Se creyó una estúpida, hablándole de esa manera a un casi desconocido— Vaya… ¡perdóname! Debo parecerte una ilusa, a mi edad siendo tan utópica…

—En realidad pienso que podrías lograrlo si realmente quisieras.

Ella se sorprendió ante su respuesta.

—¿De verdad?

—Una vez alguien que conozco me dijo que intentar cambiar el mundo sólo es posible si la gente trata de hacerlo desde su pequeño lugar… —él la miró fijo a los ojos, con aquella seriedad que tanto llamaba la atención en Sakura— no importa que sólo logres cambiar a unos cuantos. Es tu mínimo grano de arena el que hace la diferencia —él suspiró y se puso de pie, mirando al cielo—. Pero eso no lo dije yo, así que no sé si sea cierto.

Sakura lo miraba callada, bastante asombrada con sus palabras. La verdad es que él parecía un chico con una capa dura cubriéndolo, pero en ese instante ella supo la sensibilidad que llevaba por dentro sin darse cuenta. Hubo algo en él que la atrapó. Sasuke, más allá de su atractivo físico, tenía algo… Sakura no podía descifrarlo todavía, pero quería conocerlo más, hablarle, saber más de él.

En ese momento comenzaron a oírse ruidos de caravana más lejos. Sakura levantó la cara buscando la fuente del sonido, y vio que Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Ella sonrió más que antes, recordando que los festivales de otoño estaban desarrollándose en la calle. De forma absolutamente espontánea ella le tomó la mano y lo obligó a ponerse de pie, corriendo como una niña inocente hacia el puente que atravesaba la calle donde pasaba el desfile.

Ella lo guió con emoción hasta allí, apoyando los codos contra las barras y asomando la mitad del cuerpo hasta abajo. Había mucha gente caminando, disfrazados o vestidos con yukatas. Desde arriba tenían una visión panorámica de todo el espectáculo, y la verdad era bastante hermoso y divertido. Ya era media tarde y junto con la oscuridad se prendían unos reflectores especiales en el parque para apreciar, a todo lo largo del mismo, los hermosos colores que traía el otoño a los árboles.

—Es en conmemoración al Momiji, el arte de las hermosas hojas de otoño cayendo… —informó Sakura, mirando embobada a las personas caminar con sonrisas a lo ancho de la calle.

Ella no sabía que Sasuke la estaba mirando. La expresión encantadora en su rostro era cautivante. Las luces de los faroles del pequeño puente en el que estaban le iluminó de una forma extravagante el cabello a Sakura, aunque ella realmente no se dio cuenta de esto. De alguna extraña manera él se sintió por dentro como antes, como cuando no sabía nada. Como cuando la ignorancia lo hacía feliz. Él sintió la inocencia de ser un niño feliz mirando las flores de Sakura adornar aquella enorme mansión donde se escondía el terror, pero él no lo sabía. Como cuando las admiró y le parecieron hermosas, como antes que se tiñeran de rojo.

Ella suspiró satisfecha con la felicidad de su pueblo y orgullosa de sus tradiciones, y volteó a mirar a Sasuke. La expresión concentrada en ella que él tenía la sorprendió tanto que se ruborizó de pies a cabeza.

—La verdad es que prefiero el Hanami —le dijo él antes que ella pudiera pronunciar palabra.

—¿Las flores Sakura…? —preguntó un poco confundida la chica. Por primera vez en el día, él torció una mueca medianamente sonriente en aquel pálido y frío rostro.

—Vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa —respondió él exhalando un poco de aire mientras le daba la espalda. Ella se quedó un poco paralizada y confundida, así que un par de metro después él se detuvo y la miró de nuevo—. ¿Vienes?

Allí Sakura volvió a la realidad. El corazón lentamente volvió a latirle y sus piernas se movieron sonrientes hacia él…

_Ese día su vida no volvería a ser la misma. _

—

—

—

—

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que ambos hablaron por primera vez, y siguieron viéndose en clases. Salían e iban al parque, como la primera vez, a tomar té. Luego comenzaron a caminar por el centro, aunque para Sakura era realmente difícil saber qué le pasaba a él por la cabeza. No hablaba mucho ni de sí mismo ni de su familia, pero ella tenía la increíble capacidad para saber cómo se sentía él sin que lo dijera. Podía ver un reflejo de su alma y lo encontraba fascinante. Lo que más le gustaba de él era que podía hablarle mucho y no la interrumpiría. Podía contarle cualquier cosa que quisiera y él no la juzgaría, ni le haría preguntas extrañas, ni tampoco se interesaba por su lado familiar ni la ocupación de su padre, ni ninguna cosa de esas. Sakura podía ser realmente ella, porque sabía viendo sus ojos oscuros y llenos de soledad que él había vivido cosas que la aceptaban como fuera.

Estar con él para ella era una de las cosas más auténticas que tenía, aunque no supiera quién era realmente él ni por qué la había conocido.

Poco a poco Sasuke fue enterándose de quién era Sakura con cada vez más profundidad, y realmente la encontraba muy interesante. Ella era mucho más cautivante de lo que él habría pensado que la hija de un político sería. Cuando ella le dijo que próximamente iría a cierto centro comunitario de rehabilitación y le preguntó si le gustaría acompañarla, él aceptó. En un principio creyó que todo era parte de las órdenes de su padre sobre pasar tiempo con ella y ganar su confianza, pero en algún punto de todo ello Sasuke realmente, aunque no lo admitiera, perdió de vista el objetivo principal de todo y quiso acompañarla. Es que rayos… ella se sentía tan bien. Era una luz en medio de la mierda que siempre había respirado, era como haber pasado minutos bajo el agua y nadar a la superficie desesperadamente, inhalando aire y llenando sus pulmones. Solamente que en este caso no eran pulmones lo que él llenaba, sino un hueco oscuro y desahuciado llamado corazón.

—Vamos, Sasuke-kun. Queda cerca, apresúrate —le pedía ella mientras caminaban por aquellas calles desérticas de la ciudad.

No era la mejor zona de Tokio. La verdad ya se habían apartado bastante de la zona más poblada y circulada. Él había ido algunas veces a esos lugares, pero nunca con el fin que ella le había propuesto. Algunos hombres de aspecto criminal de los alrededores miraban a Sakura con expresiones inapropiadas que ella ignoraba bastante, pero luego clavaban los ojos en Sasuke y se apartaban. Muchos lo reconocían, otros simplemente le tenían miedo. Olían lo que Sasuke era capaz de hacer porque estaban hechos de la misma madera. Eran distintos muebles, pero la misma madera al fin y al cabo.

—¿Cómo es que vienes seguido aquí sin protección ? —le preguntó él, que no hacía el esfuerzo en apurarse y la obligaba a alentar el paso.

—Me costó bastante convencer a mi padre de que no necesito guardaespaldas. No puedo trabajar tranquila con drogadictos en rehabilitación, con esos tipos detrás de mí. Nunca me pasó nada, tampoco traigo muchas cosas que puedan robarme a este lugar… —respondió ella, mirándolo.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza en silencio y se echó un pequeño suspiro, indignado ante su despreocupación. Lo que ellos menos querían hacer con ella era robarle…

La verdad es que era muy difícil darse cuenta que ella era la hija de un político como Kizashi y que tenía una familia en tan buena posición económica y social. Usaba ropa común, no pretendía resaltar con nada. Ni siquiera tenía automóvil propio. Se había encargado de usar los "poderes" de su padre para el bien, apoyándolo en su campaña de seguridad, de salud, en contra de las drogas, criminales, mafia y corrupción. Ella usaba la influencia de su padre para acceder a cualquier centro de salud privilegiado de la gran ciudad y negociar qué estaban en condiciones de donar a otros lugares más carentes de recursos, y hacía lo mismo con corporaciones de comida. También sabía los lugares donde más se vendía droga y por ende donde necesitaban más ayuda. Ella no tenía la capacidad de erradicarlos, pero sí se ofrecía de voluntaria donde fuera que la necesitaran. Su padre había fundado lugares que trataban de proteger a los chicos de menores recursos de las perversiones callejeras: Los acogían y les daban educación, procuraban alejarlos de malas compañías y les enseñaban posibilidades y un futuro. Lamentablemente había otros lugares, como al que Sakura se dirigía, que solamente tomaba aquellos chiquillos perdidos que necesitaban atención urgente pero no podían pagarla en un hospital, ni internarse por sus propios medios en un centro de rehabilitación. Muy poca gente estaba dispuesta a dar tiempo de sí para este tipo de cosas. Sakura era una de ellas.

—Ya llegamos —le indicó ella, entrando. Era un edificio grande, bien cuidado dentro de todo pero no tanto como otros centros de salud importantes.

Japón no iba a dejar de ser un país desarrollado, aunque las diferencias entre esa zona y las céntricas eran evidentes. Cuando entraron una señora vestida con un ambo celeste la saludó simpáticamente, al igual que otras personas más. Ella devolvió el saludo a todos con una sonrisa, pero no tardó en hacer preguntas.

—¿Cómo sigue Sanji? —le preguntó a una mujer con unas libretas en la mano.

—Él sigue mal, con síndrome de abstinencia. Ha preguntado por ti. No quiere que nadie más se acerque tanto… —le respondió ella, un poco preocupada. Sakura asintió.

—Bien, iré a verlo… Sasuke-kun, espérame un segundo aquí —le indicó ella. Él la miró callado. La verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar…

—Señorita Sakura, por favor no vaya sola… él podría reaccionar violentamente —le advirtió la señora, pero Sakura le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—No te preocupes Saya-san, puedo con esto. Es mejor que entre sola, quizás Sasuke-kun lo altere más… —la tranquilizó la muchacha, caminando nuevamente sin mirar atrás. Sasuke solamente la miró entras a la habitación con una llave que tenía en el bolsillo.

Él había visto algunos de su mismo clan en esas condiciones, pero solían desterrarlos sin pensárselo dos veces. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza atenderlos o que su padre les diera algún trato especial por estar "enfermos". Ellos se dejaban llevar por las drogas y ya no le servían al negocio, así que los echaban y los dejaban morir en la calle como perros.

Observó a su alrededor los rostros de la gente que iba de un lado a otro apurada, ayudándose mutuamente, cargando jeringas, sueros, gasas y algunos sogas para atarlos cuando se salían demasiado de control… Pero pronto un grito sacó de lugar a Sasuke.

Miró apresurado hacia delante, el mismo provenía de donde Sakura había entrado y no dudó en caminar velozmente hacia la habitación. Entró de forma brutal, sorprendiéndose con lo que vio: Un chico de unos veinte años vistiendo ropa de hospital, cabellos rubios y ojos castaños, sudado hasta la coronilla, pálido y delgado, la estaba sujetando del cuello contra la pared. Ella no podía respirar, y la desesperación de ese hombre era tal que la había elevado unos centímetros del suelo, inmovilizándola totalmente. Sakura se estaba poniendo azul, y los ojos de Sasuke se descarriaron de rojo asesino. Su mirada cambió completamente. Le hirvió la sangre, su cabeza fijó un objetivo y ese objetivo era él, el tipo que la estaba agarrando de esa manera a ella.

Saltó contra él sin pensárselo ni un segundo más.

Lo separó, pero ese chico ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Le costó mucho, tuvo que rodearle el cuello con el brazo y tomarle el estómago fuertemente hacia atrás, provocando que su propia fuerza lo hiciera soltarla y retroceder. Sanji quiso atacar a Sasuke golpeándole en la cabeza con el codo de forma torpe e imprecisa, cegado por sus impulsos, pero Sasuke esquivó con gran precisión cada uno de sus golpes. Lo inmovilizó contra el suelo colocándole la rodilla en el pecho, cerca de la garganta, y con los puños le sostuvo los brazos. El chico pataleaba como un crio eufórico, así que Sasuke tuvo que apoyar prácticamente todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre él para impedir que se moviera.

Sakura trató de recuperar el aliento arrodillada en el suelo, le dolía el cuerpo pero no era tiempo de ser un bebé. Observó la decisión y firmeza de Sasuke sobre ese chico, y no lo pensó más. Gateó unos centímetros hasta él con una jeringa que sacó de su bolsillo y se la clavó en la pierna. El sedante surtió efecto casi al instante, y los músculos del muchacho se relajaron automáticamente. Dejó de moverse y cerró los ojos, sumiéndose en un profundo y relajante sueño. Sasuke relajó su agarre y se movió hacia un costado, mirándola solamente.

Ambos se quedaron en el suelo largo rato uno frente al otro, él de un lado de Sanji y ella del otro, solamente intercambiando unas profundas miradas mientras recobraban el aliento. Ella tenía los ojos brillando, luchando por derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

—¿Él te lastimó demasiado? —le preguntó, observando las sutiles marcas que llegó a dejarle en el cuello.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, refregándose los ojos duramente con las mangas del abrigo que llevaba puesto. Tragó saliva tratando de mantener la cabeza en frío. Detestaba la sensibilidad natural que la invadía.

—Es muy duro verlos así, perdidos —le contestó tras unos segundos de silencio, apoyando la cabeza contra la palma de la mano y recriminándose no poder controlar sus emociones. Unas lágrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos y la cara se le enrojeció.

Pero ella tragó saliva y se recompuso, poniéndose de pie con fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable. Él la siguió. No podía creer que ella llorara por él y no pensara en lo que acababa de hacerle. Sakura no le tenía rencor, no lo odiaba. Sentía una profunda pena por él y seguía en su convicción de ayudarlo. Aquello era verdadera vocación.

—¿Me ayudas a llevarlo a la cama? —le preguntó. Él no le contestó, lo tomó de las piernas y ella de los hombros, trasladándolo rápidamente a la cama.

Ella tomó las sogas que estaban al costado, amarrándolo. Lamentablemente esa iba a ser la única forma para él. La droga lo había destruido muchos años ya. No tenían tantos sedantes para calmarlo tampoco. Iba a tener que limpiarse a lo cavernícola.

—Ni siquiera sabemos cuál es su nombre real. No quiso decírnoslo, o quizás ni siquiera lo recordaba cuando podía hablarnos ni bien llegó —le comentó ella, haciéndose una cola en el cabello despeinado y destartalado.

Sasuke la miraba en silencio, y ella finalmente levantó la mirada a él.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Sasuke-kun. Si tú no hubieses estado, no sé…

—No hace falta —la detuvo él secamente. Ella asintió.

—Es suficiente por hoy… quiero ir a casa —le dijo. Él accedió, caminando fuera del cuarto tras ella. Sakura cerró con llave y luego se la volvió a guardar al bolsillo.

Cuando salieron del centro no hablaron mucho en todo el camino. Poco a poco fue oscureciendo y llegaron al metro. Estaban esperando a que llegara, y Sakura finalmente abrió la boca.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear… así? —le preguntó, mirándolo fijamente. Sasuke no expresó nada en el rostro, pero por dentro la pregunta lo había sorprendido un poco.

¿Realmente ella pensaba en eso desde que salieron de allí?

—Fui a clases de arte marcial por largo tiempo —le contestó sin añadir mucho más.

—Ya veo… —respondió Sakura pensante.

En ese momento llegó el metro y ambos subieron. El viaje al centro siguió siendo callado para ambos, y Sakura lo saludó con una sonrisa apagada cuando llegaron y se dirigió a su casa. Sasuke sintió que algo no andaba del todo bien, pero no lo entendió con claridad.

—

—

—

—

Fugaku llamó a Sasuke a su despacho personal para preguntarle cómo iba todo ese "asuntillo de la chiquilla pelirrosada".

—Todo va bien, padre —le informó el muchacho, bajando la mirada un poco. Fugaku era rápido.

Sonrió, apoyándose en el respaldar acolchonado de su asiento, mirándolo desde abajo con una sonrisa un tanto perversa en el rostro.

—Llevas ya mucho tiempo con ella. Es bastante linda, ¿verdad?

Sasuke levantó la mirada enseguida cuando oyó su tonalidad. Fugaku nunca decía algo al azar.

—Supongo. Es una chica como cualquier otra —mintió. Él no pensaba eso. Realmente había repasado el rostro de Sakura muchas veces en su cabeza antes de dormir, sin darse cuenta o quererlo conscientemente él.

Sasuke veía a otras mujeres buscaba parecidos con Sakura; una silueta similar, ojos similares, un cabello medianamente parecido. Pero jamás encontraba una que la superara, y cuando se daba cuenta de lo que hacía corría la cara y juntaba los labios, encendiendo un cigarro y pretendiendo olvidar las jugarretas de su mente.

Sasuke sabía muy bien cuál era su lugar al lado de Sakura, las ordenes que le habían encomendado. Pero había cosas que no podía evitar, y aunque no las dijera en voz alta ni tampoco quisiera admitirlas, ciertas personas como su padre podían verlas. Cambios en su actitud, unos ojos extrañamente más suavizados. Ya no parecía una roca fría y sin sentimientos, una máquina de trabajar para la organización. Su corazón ahora latía, finalmente tras tantos años algo sutil le recorría las venas. Sus pulmones ya no respiraban simplemente, ahora suspiraban. Sasuke caminaba distinto, sintiendo su cuerpo levemente más liviano y su mente ahora tenía recuerdos y no ya sólo ordenes que seguir. Ya no solamente pensaba en hacer su trabajo, ahora lo hacía recordando lo que había hecho ese día con Sakura o las cosas que ella le había dicho en algún momento. Hasta sus posturas al andar eran distintas, más relajadas, distendidas…

—¿Una chica como cualquier otra? —le preguntó, riendo un poco— ¿Dónde podrías encontrar otra chica con esos ojos, o ese cabello tan extravagante? Es decir, mírala —continuó, sacando la foto de su cajón. Con el dedo índice delineó la figura de la chica sobre el papel—. Esas curvas, ese perfil, esa piel…

A Sasuke le desagradaba la forma en que su propio padre hablaba de ella. De hecho era extraño verlo hablar de esa manera sobre una mujer, de una forma tan pasional y perturbadora... Era evidente que había un lugar específico a dónde quería llegar, pero le desagradaba de sobremanera. Simplemente lo miró con aparente indiferencia, no pudo ni quiso decirle nada al respecto.

Fugaku entrecerró sus ojos y ambos intercambiaron una secuencia macabra de miradas oscuras. Finalmente el gran jefe cerró sus ojos e hizo una mueca relajada.

—No pensé que iba a tener que hacer esto, pero no me queda opción. Realmente pensé que tú ibas a poder manejarlo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño un tanto confundido.

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó.

—Le voy a pedir a otro que haga esto —le contestó de forma cortante su padre. Sasuke tragó saliva casi imperceptiblemente, pudiendo preguntar solamente:

—¿Por qué?

—Se metió en tu cabeza.

El silencio imperó dos minutos que parecieron una eternidad.

—¿Quién dijo eso? Yo puedo con esto. No meta a nadie más. No he estado todas estas semanas ganando su confianza para nada.

Fugaku comenzó a sacudir la cabeza mientras sonreía sarcásticamente.

—No, no… —le decía— Nada de eso. Es normal que una chica como esta te atrape así, eres joven y voluble. Yo también tuve tu edad, ¿o acaso crees que elegí a tu madre porque sí? Tú, a diferencia de tu hermano, has hecho todos tus anteriores trabajos con claridad y profesionalidad, demostrándome que serás un buen sucesor. Pero también, a diferencia de él, has dejado que una mujer se metiera en tu cabeza.

El hecho de que mencionara a Itachi de esa manera simplemente fue un detonante para Sasuke.

—¿Por qué mencionas al hijo que tú mismo expulsaste de nuestro clan ahora? —preguntó, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a su padre por su tono impertinente y por la informalidad al dirigirse a él.

Sasuke inhaló aire instintivamente cuanto Fugaku se puso de pie, con las manos sobre el escritorio mirándolo fijamente.

—Si te vas ahora dejaré pasar la falta de respeto que acabas de proliferar en mi contra.

A pesar del tono notoriamente amenazante de Fugaku, Sasuke permaneció frente a él con una actitud prepotente.

—Echaste a Itachi solamente porque hizo lo correcto, porque te desafió.

Fugaku golpeó el escritorio con el puño.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esta manera? —el hombre mantenía su tono relativamente uniforme, pero escondía furia tras él.

Sasuke ni siquiera estaba tomando conciencia real de lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

—¡Tú querías matar a ese niño Uzumaki, no era necesario que lo hicieras…!

—¡Cierra la boca! —le ordenó Fugaku, mirándolo con fuego en los ojos. Sasuke expulsaba un rencor que había llevado oculto por muchos años, uno que Fugaku no conoció hasta ese momento. El hombre no era idiota, sabía lo que le convenía. Exhaló aire mirándolo calmado, y finalmente le habló— Tú mejor tomate un descanso, has trabajado imparablemente todos estos años. Estás estresado. A esa cría Haruno se la voy a encargar a Momoshi, él sabe bien cómo hacer este tipo de cosas —las pupilas de Sasuke se contrajeron cuando lo escuchó pronunciar ese nombre—, tendré que gastar algunos miles de dólares eliminando evidencias que creí que no tendría que gastar si lo hacías tú, pero no hay nada más que hacerse.

Momoshi era un tipo que, dentro del clan, se había caracterizado todos esos años por hacer los trabajos más sucios posibles. Él mató al matrimonio Uzumaki y se encargó de limpiar toda la escena de cualquier evidencia, y tenía dentro de su repertorio de "hazañas" muchas violaciones a mujeres. Había sido una forma de extorsionar a varios millonarios y funcionarios en el pasado: Usaba una droga para excitar a la esposa o hija del tipo, la misma droga la hacía perder la noción de la realidad y con ello conseguía acostarse con ellas y grabarlas. La vergüenza y el escandalo dentro de la política con una cuestión como aquella eran demasiado grandes; ellos se dejaban extorsionar con tal que esas cintas no salieran a la luz.

—No puedes hacer eso —le dijo Sasuke, mirándolo rabioso.

—No es mi culpa que tú todavía no te hayas ganado la confianza suficiente para que ella se acueste contigo y la grabes borracha o algo por el estilo que la arruine de por vida. Lo hará Momoshi, tú te tomarás un descanso de unos meses hasta que estés en condiciones de volver a tu trabajo. Sólo estás confundido, así que…

—¡No voy a permitirte que lo hagas! —lo interrumpió Sasuke furioso. Fugaku lo miró indiferentemente esta vez.

—Vete de aquí, no dejaré que salgas de esta casa hasta que te normalices. Esa mujer te tiene embrujado —Fugaku estaba por presionar un botón que haría que un grupo de veinte hombres entraran a buscarlo y arrastrarlo fuera si era necesario.

Sasuke conocía demasiado bien a su padre, y no tuvo mucho más tiempo de pensárselo.

—¡Espera! ¡Yo lo haré! —le gritó, desesperado… casi en una súplica. Por alguna razón Fugaku quiso escucharlo, y retiró lentamente su mano del botón.

—Estás fuera de sí, dirás cualquier estupidez para que no haga lo que debo hacer.

—No, no —lo detuvo Sasuke con una voz desfigurada. Esta era la primera vez desde que tenía diez años que Fugaku veía en sus ojos algo más que frialdad… veía el temor, el mismo que tuvo cuando fueron a esa casa esa vez—. Yo voy a drogarla. Me acostaré con ella, me aseguraré de grabar mis tatuajes de yakuza mientras lo hago para que eso arruine aún más su reputación si sale a la luz. Yo sólo necesito acostarme con ella, tú tienes razón. Es demasiado única.

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en que me estás diciendo algo cierto?

—Yo nunca te fallé, ¿o sí? —inquirió Sasuke. Sinceramente él había sido uno de los trabajadores más fieles que había tenido jamás— Además yo quiero… quiero saber dónde está Itachi. Por favor, padre. Si hago esto bien, tú dime dónde está. Yo lo haré como debo hacerlo sólo para ir a visitarlo, lo extraño. Es mi hermano.

Fugaku alzó una ceja mientras lo evaluaba. Sasuke había demostrado extrañar a Itachi cuando le gritó, echándole en cara lo que le hizo. Él iba a hacer cualquier cosa para verlo, o al menos eso pensó Fugaku. Le ahorraría muchos problemas si iba él a hacer el trabajo con la chiquilla y todo terminaba ahí.

—Bien. Pero si llegas a fallar no sé qué pueda hacer, Sasuke —le advirtió el hombre, mirándolo fijo. Sasuke recordó las palabras de Itachi en aquella carta—. Vete.

Finalmente Sasuke pudo suspirar por dentro, dejándolo mientras asentía con una formalidad fingida.

Caminó sin mirar a nadie hasta que salió al patio de la casa. La noche estaba estrellada y la media luna se asomaba entre las finas nubes que luchaban inútilmente por tapar su luz. Sasuke se sentía destruido por dentro. Se sentó sobre la banca, abrumado por su propia vida. Nunca pensó que tanto peso iba a caer sobre sus hombros de esa manera. Lo que hiciera al día siguiente podía marcar su vida por siempre, cambiarla.

Unas manos se posaron sobre su hombro, y luego ella se sentó a su lado sonriéndole.

—Mamá —dijo él con alivio, como si ver sus ojos fuera una razón para respirar tranquilo nuevamente.

Ella lo miraba con tanto cariño, lo entendía muy bien.

—Has cambiado, hijo —le dijo, mirándolo tiernamente—. Tus ojos ya no están vacíos, tienes algo más por lo que quisiera vivir. Un motivo… aunque quizás siempre lo tuviste y apenas ahora lo entiendes.

—Me conoces bien, mamá —sonrió él, mirando las estrellas de nuevo.

—Soy tu madre, creciste dentro de mí. Sólo con mirarte sé qué piensas… ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer con ella? —Sasuke la miró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Siempre es por una chica. Además esta casa tiene oídos en todos lados. ¿Crees que porque tu padre me aleja de sus negocios, yo no me meto en ellos igual por mi cuenta? Sé lo que ocurre en esta casa desde que entré por primera vez como su esposa.

—¿Por qué te casaste con él…? —indagó Sasuke, tratando de imaginar una respuesta coherente que no podía encontrar en su cabeza. Se le imposibilitaba que una mujer tan buena como ella pudiera fijarse sinceramente en él.

—Me enamoré.

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco con la respuesta. Imaginaba algo distinto, como dinero, status…

—¿Qué fue lo que viste en él? —no pudo evitar seguir indagando en algo que le parecía tan increíble.

Ella suspiró.

—Él no siempre fue como es ahora. Por un tiempo creí que lo podía cambiar, vi un joven lleno de vida y sueños atrapado en él. Pero eso no sucedió. Quizás yo no fui suficiente, o quizás él no quiso cambiar. Pero tú no eres como él —le sonrió ella, acercándose para abrazarlo como si fuera un niño de cinco años—. Tú eres mi bebé, siempre lo serás.

Sasuke le sonrió con un amor honesto, pero luego suspiró y corrió la cara.

—N o sé si puedo hacer esto —confesó él.

—Sí puedes. Tú sabes que puedes, y debes… es lo que quieres hacer —contestó inmediatamente ella, sonriéndole con ternura y apoyo.

—¿Tú estarás ahí para mí?

Ella lo abrazó más fuerte, apretujándolo contra su cuerpo con todo el amor de madre que tenía.

—_Siempre._

—

—

—

—

Ya habían pasado dos días, y Sasuke caminó con el porte erguido por aquel pasillo hasta que llegó a la oficina de su padre. Llevaba consigo una caja marrón que dentro tenía un cd prometido.

Entró a su cuarto más serio que nunca, con la misma expresión de siempre: serio, como si acabara de cumplir su deber con orgullo como debía hacerlo. Saludó con la cortesía usual y dejó la caja sobre la mesa, su padre sonrió con orgullo.

—¿Está todo? —preguntó, abriéndola. Vio el cd adentro y suspiró— Bien, lo has hecho bien. Mis hombres te siguieron y dijeron que la habías drogado y filmado como correspondía. Nos has quitado un gran peso de encima haciendo esto, ahora Kizashi puede pudrirse en la ruina si no nos hace caso —reía internamente el tipo, mirando con malicia aquel cd que parecía una salvación asegurada—. ¿Hay copias de seguridad?

—Por supuesto, hice muchas —contestó impecablemente Sasuke. Fugaku asintió, y entonces él no pudo evitar más rodeos:— ¿Dónde está Itachi?

Fugaku dibujó una comisura tétrica en los labios. Apartó la caja un poco, mirándolo.

—¿El traidor de tu hermano? No tengo ni idea.

Sasuke entreabrió los labios y sus pupilas se achicaron.

—Tú me dijiste que…

—Yo dije, yo dije… pero no. Ni siquiera sé dónde está. Cuando le dije que se fuera, fue tu madre quien le dio algunos dólares para que pudiera irse lejos, pero no le dijo a nadie a dónde iba y a nadie le importó tampoco. No tengo intenciones de tener información mental sobre un crío que casi arruina a la familia.

—¿Un "crio"? ¡Él es tu familia!

—Él no es nadie. Perdió todo cuando decidió que la vida de ese chico de siete años valía más que el futuro de la familia. La orden era que tenía que deshacerse de todo lo que nos implicara, incluido el niño, sólo por si las moscas. Pero no, tu hermano tenía cierta moral que nunca pude erradicarle, y protegió al niño llevándolo con las autoridades de menores, sacándolo totalmente de nuestro alcance y contactos. ¿Y crees que yo podría perdonar una traición de un hijo mío, de mi primogénito? Él me falló. Pero tú no. Así que sonríe, hijo mío. Te has ganado la cabeza de la familia.

—Sólo estoy aquí porque no tienes más hijos, cerdo inmundo —le proliferó Sasuke enfurecido.

—Y aun así lo has hecho. La arruinaste con esto —le sonrió, sacudiendo con mofa la caja que acababa de darle—. La amabas, y se lo hiciste porque eres un egoísta, porque querías ver al traidor de tu hermano una vez más. No puedes negar tu propia sangre, hijo. Tú eres esto, lo has demostrado. Deja de luchar contra ello y mejor acéptalo.

Sasuke lo miró casi temblando, apretujando con fuerzas los puños, absolutamente lleno de odio. Pero luego respiró, aflojó las manos y simplemente lo miró.

—Tienes razón, papá. Dejaré de luchar contra ello —le dijo, y Fugaku asintió con la cabeza sintiendo la victoria en la espalda.

Le hizo una señal para que dejara el cuarto, y Sasuke lo hizo. Se fue en silencio. Fugaku abrió la caja y sacó la filmación, colocándola en su reproductor de DVD. La pantalla estuvo azul un par de segundos, y luego empezó el video. Fugaku esperaba ver un acto bochornoso de la joven Haruno, drogada y fuera de sí. Pero lo que vio, en cambio… lo paralizó.

—¿Qué carajos…? —gimoteó apenas, shockeado con lo que veía.

Era él, unos años más joven, hablando en esa misma oficina con Momoshi sobre matar a los Uzumaki. Era una filmación temblante, desde abajo y detrás de la puerta. Lo había hecho Sasuke cuando era un niño, sin que nadie lo viera. Luego la filmación paró y se puso en negro, y unas letras blancas decían:_ "Este video es de Uchiha Fugaku hace años dando la orden de muerte a la familia Uzumaki". _

La desesperación y la incertidumbre invadieron a Fugaku, en un ataque de furia tiró la caja contra la pared, y se abrió por abajo, cayendo de ella una cajita más pequeña. Se asomó despacio y la tomó, abriéndola. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio que en el interior había un dedo índice recientemente cortado, todavía con un poco de sangre fresca. A su mente vino la imagen de Sasuke entregándole la caja… llevaba guantes negros de cuero. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?

Tenía envuelta una nota en un diminuto papel que decía:

"_¿No es esto es lo que se les hace a los que te traicionan? Voluntariamente me retiro del Imperio Uchiha, papá. Gracias por haberme dado el poder para destruirte. La conversación que acabamos de tener fue grabada, y probablemente para cuando leas esto ya esté en todos los sitios de internet posibles, al igual que el video. La tecnología es maravillosa, ¿no crees? Mándale saludos a mamá… si la ves, claro". _

Fugaku se tomó la cara con la palma de la mano, por primera vez en su vida se sentía autentica y absolutamente derrotado y perdido. Ese era su fin. Sasuke había enviado el video a todos los medios de comunicación, y lo subió a todos los sitios de internet que tuvo tiempo de subir. Su imperio se había terminado. Contra aquello ya ni siquiera necesitarían testimonios para inculparlos.

—

—

—

—

Cuando Sasuke despertó la mañana posterior a hablar con Fugaku sobre Sakura, tenía muy en claro lo que quería hacer. En realidad lo supo desde el momento mismo en que empezó a hablar con su padre.

El sólo hecho de imaginar que alguien pudiera hacerle daño a Sakura de esa manera, la única persona que le había demostrado en pocas semanas que el mundo vale la pena y que vivir plenamente era posible, simplemente lo descolocó. Después de haberla conocido no imaginaba a alguien haciéndole algo como eso, tan horrible. Por primera vez en su vida se planteó seriamente la perversidad que generaba su clan en el mundo, y tuvo que hacer algo. Parecía haber estado dormido todo ese tiempo, hasta que conoció a una mujer que quería estar con él sin pedirle nada a cambio, solamente por ser él.

Sakura fue la epifanía que lo despertó. Él había estado en un limbo desde los diez años, como una piedra. Sakura lo salvó. Unió una pieza en su corazón que estaba rota o perdida, y la devolvió a su lugar. Lo hizo pensar distinto.

Ella no lo merecía, nadie más tenía que sufrir por las ambiciones de su padre. En ese momento él empezó a mentirle a su padre de una forma absolutamente consciente y estrepitosa, y a maquinar un plan en su mente que lo llevaría a un punto exacto: Protegerla. Cambiar. Terminar con todo de una buena vez.

Inventó un interés falso en saber la ubicación de Itachi, y Fugaku se aprovechó de su debilidad y dolor sin saber que Sasuke estaba haciendo algo muy parecido con él, pero con un fin absolutamente contrapuesto.

Era un sábado en el cual no había clases ni mucho menos, por lo tanto si quería ver a Sakura tendría que llamarla. Pero eso lo haría después. Primero marcó un número que tuvo que memorizar para que no hubiera registros de su contacto con él en ningún lado. Sonó sólo dos veces, hasta que aquella voz fatigada contestó.

—¿Kakashi? —preguntó Sasuke en cuanto sintió la primer respiración del otro lado del móvil.

—¿Qué quieres, Sasuke? —preguntó el tipo, reconociéndolo enseguida.

—Llegó el día.

Se escuchó un silencio prolongado del otro lado, hasta que finalmente él dijo:

—¿En que tus palabras se volvieron en tu contra?

—Tú sabes la respuesta —respondió Sasuke, y otro pequeño silencio se abrió paso mientras se escuchaba un suspiro prolongado del otro lado.

—¿Qué vas a necesitar, chiquillo?

—

—

—

—

Esa mañana Sakura lucía más seria y callada de lo normal. No había desayunado y no había entrado a la casa desde que despertó. Fue al jardín a sentarse en una banca, un lugar donde no había guardias de seguridad ni nada por el estilo, un lugar donde se sentía en relativa calma. Pero su padre no era un idiota y la conocía bastante bien. El trabajo le impedía hablarle tanto, pero los desayunos eran una de las instancias del día en que podían verse tranquilamente y contarse sus planes para el resto del día, junto con Mebuki, su madre. Pero Kizashi notaba que desde hacía un par de días Sakura se salteaba el desayuno, o se llevaba un café a su cuarto y luego salía de la casa para hacer sus actividades normales.

Él dejó su despacho y todo el papelerío que tenía para revisar. Fue al jardín, donde Mebuki le dijo que la había visto, y se sentó a su lado. Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa evidentemente fingida, y él la miró con un brillo preocupado en los ojos. Sin embargo él también había tenido su edad alguna vez, y la conocía más de lo que ella creía.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —le preguntó simplemente. Sakura suspiró bastante profundo, evitando mirarlo. Entonces Kizashi continuó:— ¿Es por ese chico?

Sakura se sobresaltó de la sorpresa. Lo miró, sin saber qué contestar.

—¿Te refieres a Sasuke-kun?

—Hace semanas me dijiste que lo conociste y desde entonces has estado muy distinta, pero no en un mal sentido, hija. Tú llevas concentrada en tu carrera y tu trabajo comunitario mucho tiempo, tanto que en determinado punto la vida de los demás se convirtió en parte de ti, y perdiste la tuya propia. Pero desde que hablas de ese chico, tus ojos cambian. Es como si hubieses conocido una mitad tuya, alguien que te llene. Has tenido novios en el pasado, pero jamás, ni tu madre ni yo, te vimos brillar de esta manera por alguien.

Sakura estaba sorprendida de las palabras de su padre. Él la conocía demasiado bien. Sus cambios de humor, su forma de ser, hasta su forma de vestir habían cambiado un poco.

—Él es bastante especial… lo es —le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa apagada.

—¿Y entonces cual es el problema, hija mía?

Sakura lo miró en silencio un rato, buscando las palabras adecuadas para responder esa pregunta sin inquietarlo demasiado.

—Hay algo en él que está mal, papá. Y no sé si yo pueda arreglarlo.

—Quizás no debas arreglarlo, quizás sólo debas aceptarlo. De eso se trata el amor, después de todo. De llenar al otro con lo que le falta, de aceptarlo con sus fallas y que él haga lo mismo contigo.

Sakura encontró mucha sabiduría en sus palabras y asintió, pero bajó la mirada enseguida.

—Pero no sé si esto sea real, lo que yo creía. No sé si eso sea suficiente, el aceptarlo. Y tampoco sé si él quiere que lo acepte.

Su padre le hizo una mueca de confusión y la miró fijo a los ojos.

—Sakura, tú me dirías si esto se te va de las manos, ¿verdad? Si supieras algo que yo no, y que pudiera perjudicarnos… —ella lo miró sin parpadear varios segundos, y casi sin respirar también. Luego le tomó la mano y lo miró con los ojos bien grandes, directo y honestamente.

—Papá, si yo tuviese que hacer algo por mí que no te incluya, ¿podrías perdonarme?

Kizashi comenzó a inquietarse un poco, pero luego le sonrió también.

—No importa lo que hagas, porque yo sé que lo que sea va a ser correcto en tu corazón. Cualquier cosa que hagas la harás bien, yo te conozco. No temas a vivir, Sakura —finalizó, abrazándola un rato y luego poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la casa nuevamente. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa mientras una lágrima luchaba por escapar de sus ojos, y entonces un sonido familiar sonó desde su bolsillo.

El celular le vibraba y cuando lo miró, la foto de un pelinegro estaba allí expulsando soniditos de llamada entrante. Atendió sin pensarlo tanto.

—¿Sasuke-kun…?

—Tienes que venir a verme ahora, Sakura —su voz sonaba casi en una orden. Sakura se sintió un poco confundida, pero le dijo que sí.

Él le dio una dirección bastante particular y luego ella colgó.

—

—

—

—

Aquel lugar por donde antes había pasado un montón de gente disfrazada tocando tambores, ahora era una calle desértica y sin nada más que hojas otoñales alrededor. Ya todas habían caído casi por completo.

Él estaba apoyado sobre las barandas de aquel pequeño pero vistoso puente, donde habían ido por primera vez cuando se conocieron y se festejaba el aclamado Momiji. El frio le recorría la cara a Sasuke, pero no lo sentía. Lo único que sentía era calor en su pecho a la espera de Sakura, y en cierto punto pensó que quizás ella no iría.

_Pero ella lo hizo._

Su perfume llegó a las fosas nasales de Sasuke cuando estaba caminando a él, muchos metros antes de llegar. Él viró la cabeza en su dirección, mirándola expectante y estático. Ella caminaba lentamente a él, con aquel abrigo que usaba el día que lo conoció y sus auriculares desparramados entre el pelo revoloteado por el viento. Sakura iba mirándolo sólo a él, sin detenerse y a pasos lentos pero seguros. Cuando llegó se colocó a su lado, apoyándose en la baranda de cemento al igual que él.

—¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que hoy es el último día de nuestras vidas? —le preguntó él, mirándola.

—Que pregunta tan extraña, Sasuke-kun… —respondió ella riendo por lo bajo, tras mirarlo un poco atónita.

—Entonces probablemente deberíamos hacer algo muy grande juntos, ¿no? —preguntó él nuevamente, ignorando el asombro cada vez más profundo de Sakura.

Ella rió tras un momento de seriedad, mirando al frente.

—Probablemente sí —le dijo.

—¿A dónde irías?

—La verdad no lo sé… —contestó la muchacha, bajando la mirada un poco.

—Vamos, Sakura —insistió él.

Ella lo miró de nuevo, con una sonrisa tierna en los labios.

—Nunca he ido a Odaiba –le confesó.

—¿Esa isla artificial de la bahía?

—Olvídalo, no importa —contestó ella corriéndole la cara.

Sasuke notó la mirada decepcionada de Sakura, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara sin que ella lo viera.

—Iremos —sentenció él, provocando un cambio favorable en la expresión de ella.

—¿Ahora?

Sasuke asintió, y de una manera absolutamente inesperada la tomó de la mano. Él la agarró, y la guió velozmente hacia un automóvil que tenía estacionado unos metros más lejos.

—¿Todo este tiempo tuviste automóvil? —preguntó Sakura, en una risa un poco nerviosa.

—Ah, sí. No me gusta demasiado conducir —mintió por millonésima vez. Todo ese tiempo había fingido ser un chico bastante ordinario y sin tantas vanidades.

Ambos recorrieron el "Rainbow Bridge" —puente— a una velocidad impecable. Era necesario cruzarlo para poder llegar a aquella isla artificial construida hace años, inicialmente por motivos meramente defensivos. Qué curiosas e irónicas podían llegar a ser las cosas.

Sakura miraba por la ventana al cielo, observando la curiosa y distorsionada forma que tomaba cada nube, sintiéndose identificada. Su cabeza era un tumulto de sentimientos en ese momento que quizás no era capaz de explicar, porque era la primera vez que se sentía así. Nunca había sentido tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Era escalofriante y a la vez hermoso. Sasuke la miraba de reojo, sin hablarle.

Cuando llegaron lo primero que vieron fue una multitud de gente feliz, caminando de un lado a otro. Sakura se asomó a ver el agua, y se quedó estática y erguida al pie del auto sintiendo el aire en la cara.

—Ahí hay un centro comercial. Vayamos a comer algo —le ofreció él, señalándoselo. Había muchos en la isla, y muchas atracciones también. Era un lugar meramente turístico.

Ya iban a ser las dos de la tarde, así que Sakura asintió sonriente y ambos fueron y comieron. La tarde pasó rápido. Ambos visitaron lugares que nunca habían visto. Sasuke sí había ido algunas veces a hacerse cargo de ciertos asuntos allí, pero jamás fue a disfrutar. Él nunca había disfrutado nada en toda su vida. Vivía para la organización, para el clan. Pero eso no era vivir, era simplemente respirar y ser una máquina fría y sin sentimientos. Nada lo movía, no tenía emociones, el corazón nunca le había vibrado como de esa manera. Jamás sintió el placer de la compañía de una mujer como Sakura, nunca sintió paz al ver a una chica sonreí como a ella y definitivamente jamás habría sentido tanta satisfacción en actividades poco productivas con alguien que no fuera ella. Ni siquiera con su madre.

Se quedaron una hora entera en un bar, cuando ya estaban cansados de andar por tantos lados. El estómago de Sasuke estaba más que adiestrado al arte del sake, pero el de Sakura todavía era débil. Ella, la luchadora contra las sustancias toxicas, apenas tomaba alcohol en ciertas ocasiones especiales. Sin embargo, en ese momento aceptó todo lo que Sasuke ordenaba y brindó con él como si fuera el último día de su vida.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya eran las ocho de la noche. La había pasado bien, pero no había olvidado a lo que realmente había ido. Cuando las horas pasaban, más se acercaba el momento. Aquel difícil e injusto momento. Él pudo hacerlo en el bar, ponerle la droga en alguna de las bebidas, pero seguía postergándolo hasta lo inevitable. Sasuke no quería, pero no tenía opción.

—Hay que subir ahí —le dijo ella alegre y borracha, señalándole. Ella le facilitaba demasiado el trabajo y eso lo aterrorizaba por dentro. Sakura parecía una mariposa frágil e ingenua dispuesta a ir a la luz más intensa sin miedo a quemarse. Si Sasuke hubiese querido, realmente querido, probablemente podría haberla destruido desde el primer día en que la conoció.

Pero claro, no lo hizo.

—¿A la rueda giratoria gigante? —cuestionó Sasuke incrédulo, aunque sabía la respuesta.

Ella asintió emocionada, y eso fue todo. Lo arrastró eufóricamente hasta la fila —que tampoco era tan larga a esas horas, con ese frio ellos eran uno de los pocos desubicados— y ambos esperaron hasta que el señor de la entrada tomara sus billetes. Sakura reía a cada rato por cualquier tontería, mientras Sasuke la mantenía relativamente quieta y en sus cabales.

Cuando ya estaban adentro se dieron cuenta que el pequeño espacio era sólo de ellos. Nadie más había subido, probablemente el señor de la entrada les había otorgado deliberadamente su propio espacio. Hasta ese momento Sakura no había tomado consciencia de la intimidad en la que se encontraban desde que el día comenzó. Prácticamente era una cita, y ese parecía ser el final de ella como en una tonta película de Hollywood. Aquella rueda, girando en el sentido de las agujas del reloj lentamente, subiendo a la cúspide del mundo cada vez más alto, parecía ser la última frutilla que necesitaba el postre. El cierre.

Y como todo buen cierre, definitivamente necesitaba ser vomitivamente romántico. Bueno, Sakura lo tomó literal.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sasuke, acercándose a ella en aquel reducido espacio circular. Los asientos eran acolchonados, pero hacía bastante frio y ella acababa de vomitarse encima. Se sacó con asco el saco y lo tiró —impulsivamente— por una ventanilla que había por ahí, cayendo en la cabeza de algún desprevenido.

—No soporto ese olor —le dijo desfigurando la sonrisa que llevaba minutos antes, atándose el pelo—. El olor a vomito de los enfermos, alcohólicos, drogadictos. Nunca me voy acostumbrar, y ni siquiera lo soporto si es mío —finalizó, sacando un pañuelo del bolso para limpiarse la cara un poco.

El efecto tan alegre se había disipado bastante y las consecuencias de tomar más de lo necesario se abrían paso. Sasuke podría haber seguido tomando más horas y seguiría sin sentir nada.

Él tenía una botella de agua en la mano, la había comprado luego de que salieron del bar y antes de hacer la fila para subir ahí. Cuando ella no se dio cuenta, él diluyó una droga comprimida en el líquido. Sakura lucía cansada y necesitaba agua, pero él apartó la botella a un costado y se acercó a ella, deslizándose por el asiento. Cuando llegó a su lado notó que ella no lo miraba. De pronto su expresión era distante, muy diferente a la que tuvo todo el día. Sasuke sabía que ella estaba borracha y se sentía mal, pero aun así el cambio de actitud fue desconcertante.

—Sakura… —quiso comenzar él, pero ella no lo dejó continuar.

—Hace bastante frío aquí arriba, ¿no crees? —preguntó, mirando por el vidrio a la lejanía. Ella parecía absorta en la inmensidad de la vista, toda la ciudad iluminada artificialmente en medio de la noche y apenas algunas estrellas asomándose. Pero en realidad no disfrutaba de la vista, solamente trataba de evitarlo a él.

Se frotó las manos y trató de mantenerse ocupada para evitar verlo demasiado, así que hurgó en su bolso si podía encontrar sus guantes y, en eso, presionó accidentalmente el iPhone y comenzó a sonar. La canción que estaba primera en su lista de reproducción era su favorita, la que oía una y otra vez: _Utakata Hanabi._

Sakura se sonrojó avergonzada y trató de apagarla, pero él la detuvo y retiró su mano del bolso, dejando que suene.

—¿Es esta la canción que siempre escuchas cuando viajamos juntos en el metro? —le preguntó él, mirándola fijo a los ojos.

—S… si, si —respondió ella un poco nerviosa.

—Déjala —Sasuke apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldar, mirando hacia arriba. Luego sonó una estrofa que encogió el corazón de la muchacha.

"_Sería mejor... si yo pudiera odiarte,__  
__pero un día como hoy... una vez más__  
__aún te recuerdo... Yo nunca supe que__  
__tenía estos sentimientos. Sin embargo aun__  
__cuando no podamos reunirnos de nuevo quiero verte,__  
__quiero verte.__"_

—Es mi canción favorita… —comentó Sakura, mirando nuevamente hacia la ventana.

—¿Te gusta lo que dice la canción?

Sakura se sorprendió por la pregunta y lo miró. Antes de contestar suspiró.

—Es muy triste. Siempre pensé que era una canción triste, y siempre me gustó porque quería entenderla y no podía, y ello me intrigaba. Pero ahora la entiendo, y ya no la disfruto simplemente. La siento por dentro.

Sasuke no pudo responder nada a eso. Sakura estaba seria, los ojos le brillaban a la luz de la luna que se asomaba lentamente entre las nubes. Algo andaba mal, él se había perdido de algo y no estaba seguro de qué. Y finalmente ella no pudo más.

—¿Vas a darme agua?

Sasuke abrió los ojos y la miró paralizado. Ella volteó a verlo con indiferencia, como si cualquier respuesta le diera igual. Sus ojos lucían cansados y suplicantes.

—¿Tú quieres agua?

—Desde que vomité no me ofreciste. Vi cómo la apartaste a un lado. ¿Por qué no me das agua, Sasuke-kun? —ella hizo un énfasis perturbador en el "kun". Su expresión ni siquiera era temblante. Ni siquiera parpadeaba.

Sasuke miró la botella, ella no paraba de mirarlo a él. La agarró y la observó con el ceño fruncido mientras ella esperaba que se la diera. Y finalmente lo hizo, no tenía otra opción. Sakura aspiró aire amargamente cuando la agarró con sus manos y la abrió, sin mirarlo. Se tomó unos segundos para ver la botella, y luego la ingirió hasta la mitad.

—Probablemente caiga en diez minutos —le dijo ella, tomando un poco más de agua. Cerró la botella y la guardó en su bolso, mirándolo. Él no lo podía creer.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó simplemente él, aturdido.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella también, en un suspiro mientras sonreía tristemente.

Sasuke no la entendía. No entendía cómo supo que estaba adulterada el agua, ni por qué no dijo nada en todo el día, ni por qué la tomó.

—Cuando detuviste a Sanji en el centro de rehabilitación. Ahí vi uno de tus tatuajes rodeándote el brazo. La manga del abrigo se te subió mientras lo sostenías, estabas tan ofuscado que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de ello. Yo vi primero tus ojos oscurecerse, tu cuerpo moverse de una forma muy particular. Luego vi el tatuaje y todo tuvo sentido para mí. Lo reconocí enseguida. He estudiado las costumbres de los yakuzas desde que tengo quince años, si quieres eliminar al enemigo debes conocerlo bien. Y tú eras el enemigo, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke tragó saliva ante lo que escuchaba. Entendió por qué lloraba realmente Sakura cuando le inyectó el sedante a Sanji, por qué actuó tan raro después de eso.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada en ese entonces?

Sakura sonrió y lo miró.

—Porque tú tienes que decidir. Y porque te amaba cuando eras Asowa, y te seguí amando con la misma intensidad cuando te convertiste en Uchiha.

Eso fue todo para Sasuke. Él no sabía qué decir, y quizás no había nada que pudiera decir en esos momentos. El silencio se apoderó de su garganta y sintió cómo poco a poco cada centímetro de su ser se moría por dentro.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer conmigo, Sasuke-kun. Realmente no me importa, nunca me importó. Quería pensar que algo de lo que vivimos fue real también para ti, y por eso disfruté auténticamente cada minuto contigo hoy. Y pensé que quizás al final las cosas podrían ser distintas, que me contarías la verdad tú mismo. Pero no lo hiciste, y está bien. Quizás yo tampoco lo habría hecho si fuera tú, si mi familia estuviese manchada con sangre como la tuya. No me importará qué es lo que me pase hoy. No había vivido realmente sino hasta que te conocí. No había amado hasta que te vi en ese pasillo. Si hoy no hubiese venido a verte, probablemente estaría muerta en vida de todas formas. Para mí ya no hay nada más... desde que te conocí… tú decide qué hacer… conmigo… —las palabras de Sakura fueron desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Ella cayó lentamente sobre el regazo de Sasuke, dormida. La canción del iphone se estaba reproduciendo de nuevo, y Sasuke se quedó con ese sonido retumbando en todo el pequeño compartimiento. La noria iba bajando lentamente.

Él se sacó su abrigo y se lo colocó por encima del torso a ella, y luego le acarició el cabello con delicadeza mientras entrelazaba los mechones entre sus dedos. Deslizó el pulgar por su mejilla, ella era suave. La sostuvo en silencio mientras se mordía los labios, hasta que la noria terminó su recorrido y llegó debajo de todo, y finalmente era hora de bajar. Ella era delgada y en menos de un segundo la había conseguido cargar en sus brazos. El cuidador lo miró extrañado, pero no le sorprendió que estuviera dormida porque ella lucía bastante alegre antes de subir ahí arriba y asumió que era producto de la borrachera.

Sasuke caminó lentamente con Sakura en sus brazos hasta que llegó al estacionamiento. No miró a nadie más, y probablemente nadie existía en ese momento para él más que ella.

"_Quiero verte, quiero verte…"_

—

—

—

—

Era la madrugada cuando Sakura poco a poco abrió sus ojos. La cabeza le dolía un poco, pero estaba bien. Reconoció su cuarto en cuanto despertó, y no tardó muchos segundos en recordar lo que había pasado en la noche. Un poco sobresaltada se sentó sobre la cama, y creyó que estaba soñando cuando vio a Sasuke de espaldas sentado al pie de la misma.

Sakura se observó rápidamente a sí misma y estaba en perfectas condiciones, vestida y tal y como estuvo todo el día anterior. Sasuke la había llevado a su cuarto por una puerta trasera con cautela, entrando sigilosamente por el balcón. Tenía suerte de que su cuarto estuviese en la planta baja. Nunca había entrado a su casa, pero los primeros días averiguó todo sobre su estructura edilicia. Sakura no podía mentir en su interior. Realmente estaba sorprendida de estar en su cuarto y no en otro lugar, y que él estuviera ahí. La luna era lo único que iluminaba el cuarto. Todo estaba a oscuras, y la ventana abierta la había enfriado. Ella estaba tapada con frazadas cuando despertó, y las movió a un lado al verlo.

—¿Sasuke-kun…? —le preguntó, un poco atónita y confundida todavía. Él viró sutilmente su perfil, mirándola de reojo. Su mirada estaba ensombrecida.

—Solamente te drogué para que los que nos seguían por órdenes de mi padre no creyeran que había traicionado al clan. No podía dejar que dudaran. Jamás quise hacerte daño.

—Sasuke-kun… tú… —susurró Sakura, pero ninguna palabra pudo salir.

—Me diste valor, Sakura. No sabía qué se sentía vivir hasta que me mostraste una parte iluminada del mundo. Nunca pensé que podría sentirme de esta manera. Nunca fui consciente de lo miserable que era hasta que te conocí.

Sakura continuaba en silencio, lo único que se escucharon por varios segundos fueron las respiraciones de ambos en medio de la oscuridad.

—Voy a irme, Sakura.

Aquello, más que una pregunta o una idea, parecía una sentencia firme e irrevocable. Sakura comenzó a sentir que el corazón le latía de nuevo y muy rápido.

—¿A dónde, a qué ciudad? —le preguntó, un poco asustada.

—Me voy de Japón.

—¿De Japón? —ella trataba de procesar lo que él le decía— ¿A dónde, qué país de Asia?

—Me voy del continente.

Sakura se alteró. Se puso de pie, mirándolo desconcertada. Pero luego se tranquilizó sola. Respiró, y recordó que siempre lo supo. Ella siempre supo que eso podía pasar, algo en su interior se lo decía.

—Tú decidiste, Sasuke-kun. Decidiste dejarlo todo… ¿entonces vas a huir? ¿Todo esto es porque yo… porque me conociste? ¿Porque ellos te ordenaron hacerme daño y no quisiste?

—Nunca habría podido decidirlo si tú hubieses sido otra persona… si no te hubiese conocido seguiría siendo el mismo criminal sanguinario que no le importa nada. Vacío, insalvable. Pero no voy a huir. Yo voy a destruir a mi clan. Cuando era niño me gustaba infiltrarme en las oficinas de mi padre, creía que si lo filmaba en secreto cuando hacía reuniones podría entender mejor cómo funcionaba todo el sistema. Me basta una de esas filmaciones que conseguí esconder de los sirvientes de la casa y mi padre, para destruirlo. Los haré caer.

—Y si te quedas caerás con ellos —Sakura comenzaba a hilar todo en su cabeza.

—Siempre pude hacerlos caer, pero nunca tuve el valor. Nunca nada me movió lo suficiente para hacerlo, Sakura. Esta vez creo que hay algo mejor, que vale la pena destruir todo lo que mis ancestros construyeron a base de sangre y crimen, porque el mundo puede ser un lugar mejor si yo detengo todo esto. Y también es la única manera de protegerte —Sasuke se puso de pie en ese momento, la miró de frente.

Estaban lejos el uno del otro, el cuarto era bastante amplio.

—Ellos controlaban toda la mafia en Japón, pero ya no tendrán la fuerza para meterse con nadie más, ni con tu padre… ni contigo. No los dejaré, tú no lo mereces, ni tampoco tu familia. Esto tiene que acabar, Sakura. Pero no puedo quedarme, tengo que irme… con mi hermano y mi madre. Quiero seguir por ellos, quiero ser libre.

Sakura frunció el ceño, lo miró entristecida. Todo estaba acabando demasiado rápido, todo era demasiado duro y cruel. La justicia tenía un precio, y Sasuke debía pagarlo.

—Me iré contigo —le dijo firmemente. Él la miró pasmado.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? Tú no puedes irte de aquí —él no esperaba que ella dijera algo como eso.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, estaba decidida y no iba a retroceder.

—Soy una adulta, mi familia no me necesita aquí. Mi padre puede continuar su lucha solo. Hay muchos lugares donde puedo ser útil, estoy a punto de ser médica después de todo.

Sasuke se negaba, no podía ser. Él se rehusaba a que ella lo siguiera, se arrastrara a un exilio lejos de su familia y se involucrara con él.

—No, Sakura. No entiendes la gravedad de esto. Si tú te involucras conmigo más allá de esto, entonces no habrá vuelta atrás para ti. Yo jamás podré volver a Japón, soy un criminal. Las cosas que hice saltarán a la luz en unos días. Me iré por siempre, viajaré con otro nombre y empezaré de cero. Toma el día de hoy en Odaiba como la despedida que mereces, como un día que atesorarás toda tu vida, y mantenlo como un simple recuerdo, pero no te arrastres a esto por siempre. Mereces algo mejor que esto.

—No me digas qué merezco o no. Eso lo decido yo. Quiero ir, no quiero quedarme sin ti. Ya te dije que no iba a volver a ser la misma después de conocerte. No puedo, no puedo —Sakura no cedía, y su mirada no temblaba. Sasuke comenzaba a asustarse de la solidez con la que le hablaba.

—¿Por qué, Sakura? ¿Por qué yo?

—No lo sé. Pero tú también quieres que vaya, lo veo en tus ojos. Lo sé con escuchar tu corazón, con tu respiración. ¿Por qué me lo niegas tanto?

Ella podía ver más allá de él. Podía verlo por dentro, desentrañarlo, entender lo que pensaba. Ella le llevaba años luz de intuición y sensibilidad.

—No soy el hombre que tú crees, Sakura. No sé si pueda serlo, estoy maldito, marcado de por vida.

—Ya basta, no es así.

—¡Si lo es!

Sasuke la miró con dolor y se sacó la camiseta rápidamente, tirándola a un lado furioso. Se puso de espaldas, y la luna le iluminó cada tatuaje que lo dibujaba por detrás. Desde el final del cuello hasta las caderas: Dragones atravesados, uchiwas rojos y blancos, uno enorme en el omoplato tal y como su padre. Ojos rojos a los costados de las costillas, serpientes en los brazos…

—Estas son las heridas que estoy obligado a llevar hasta que muera. Todas y cada una de ellas, recordándome cada día dónde nací, lo que hice, lo que tuve que hacer, lo que elegí por muchos años, lo que me impusieron también. Tú no quieres ser parte de esto.

Sakura suspiró, acercándose lentamente a él. Cuando estaba a tres centímetros de su espalda, se la acarició con ternura. Ella era una cabeza y media más baja que él, y desde allí delineó con los dedos de la mano cada tatuaje que él llevaba impreso en su piel. La suavidad de sus yemas entibió la espalda de él, y se quedó estático mientras la sentía recorrerle la columna con delicadeza. Acercó sus labios y rozó con ellos el centro de su musculosa espalda. Luego besó uno de los ojos rojos que tenía dibujado al costado derecho, y luego el contorno de la cabeza de un dragón rojo con ojos dorados… y luego un uchiwa, y luego otro… y él estaba inmóvil, sintiéndola. Ella rodeó su estómago desde atrás, abrazándolo fuerte contra ella, y apoyó la mejilla sobre él, susurrando:

—Estas no son heridas, son cicatrices. Y yo quiero cada parte de ti.

Sasuke sostuvo sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella por unos segundos. Luego viró todo su cuerpo y ambos quedaron frente a frente, mirándose sin hablar, quietos, cercanos. La vibración que sentían en el diminuto espacio que los distanciaba era tan poderosa que Sasuke tuvo que acortarla por su bien mental. Inclinó su cabeza a la suya, y deslizó su mano hasta su rostro blanco y terso, acariciándola con ternura. Sus labios se juntaron casi instintivamente.

Fue corto y simple, se separaron apenas un poco para volver a verse a los ojos un segundo más. Pero el impulso esta vez fue mayor, y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, inclinándolo a ella nuevamente y con más fuerza que antes. Esta vez el beso duró mucho más. Abrieron sus bocas, rindiéndose al placer, invitándolo a pasar. Sus lenguas jugaban lenta y sensualmente, cada vez más rápido, hasta que el sentir la saliva de uno dentro del otro ya no era suficiente.

Ella retrocedió hasta la cama, todavía sin soltarlo, y su espalda cayó sobre el colchón mientras abría las piernas a ambos lados y él tiraba casi todo su peso sobre ella. Sakura sentía el calor de Sasuke sobre su pecho, su piel ya no estaba fría. Ambos respiraban entre gemidos y suspiros cortos, mirándose cada vez que podían y perdiéndose nuevamente en el frenesí del momento. Sasuke la quería entera, de pies a cabezas para él. Inclinó y bajó su cabeza y lengua a su cuello mientras ella dejaba que su garganta emitiera sonidos inapropiados y ahogados. Él continuó hasta que decidió sacarle la blusa otoñal que llevaba puesta. Sakura levantó los brazos para despojarse de la molesta prenda, dejándola caer a un costado de la cama.

Él continuó bajando hasta llegar a su pecho, omitió el molesto sostén recorriendo el valle prohibido de su vientre, la línea de su abdomen. El jean que ella llevaba puesto fue desabrochado por él con un solo dedo, lo bajó hasta que cayó de sus piernas y luego ella bajó las bragas con la mayor velocidad que pudo.

Los pies descalzos de Sakura se hundieron fuertemente en la cama cuando él alcanzó con su boca su parte más íntima. Ella se revolucionó por dentro, desahogando todo el deseo oculto que llevaba escondiendo por él semanas. La humedad del encanto provocó que su espalda, frágil y delgada, se arqueara de una forma inhumana, y que las sábanas sufrieran un apriete desaforado con sus manos.

Sasuke volvió a subir a sus labios cuando terminó su trabajo, besándola de nuevo mientras ella giraba sobre su propio cuerpo y lo hacía quedar debajo ahora. Sasuke gimió con aquella voz ronca mientras sentía la impertinencia de los labios de Sakura por todos sus pectorales.

Ella le pidió a su lengua que se doblara fuera de su boca cuando llegó a la zona más erecta del muchacho y le bajó los pantalones. Lo rodeó con su saliva lentamente mientras él respiraba profundamente y trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos entre la locura que ella estaba provocándole bajo su vientre. Sakura dejó que todo entrara en su boca, subiendo y bajando, jugando con su lengua. Pero no duró tanto como él habría querido, ella se detuvo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Sasuke supo qué buscaba Sakura.

Ella se deslizó hasta sentarse en sus caderas, y él se inclinó un poco a ella para alcanzar con sus brazos su cintura, para tocarla. Sakura se desprendió del sostén en cuanto se acomodó, e inhalando aire profunda y fuertemente tomó el primer movimiento de placer. Arriba, abajo, a la derecha y la izquierda.

Sakura meneaba sus caderas hacia todos lados, buscándolo más adentro, sintiéndolo hasta la garganta. Todo su interior era un cúmulo de sensaciones, y Sasuke no podía parar de verla a los ojos a cada movimiento. Jamás había sentido la necesidad de ver a una mujer a la cara cuando tenía sexo.

Pero eso no era sexo… Sasuke estaba haciendo el amor por primera vez. Sakura era su primer amor.

_El sudor siguió cayendo a la cama por mucho más…_

—

—

—

—

Sin duda la mezcla de sustancias que Sakura había ingerido en su organismo y el esfuerzo físico de las últimas horas la habían destruido. Cayó casi desmayada cuando se cansaron de hacerlo una y otra vez. Ya eran las cinco de la mañana, y todavía no había amanecido. Sasuke se vistió con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, observándola dormir plácidamente como si nada más importara. Sakura no podía despertar. Él no quería que ella abriera los ojos y lo viera irse. Por más que ella así lo decidiera… él no la quería arruinar. Tenía que irse solo, dejarla vivir su vida y no arrastrarla.

Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado por última vez, mirándola y suplicándole a los dioses que fuera feliz y lo superara. Le besó la frente en un último adiós, triste y angustiado, y salió por el balcón tan rápido como había llegado.

Todavía tenía una última cosa por hacer con su padre.

—

—

—

—

Fugaku, todavía un poco desorientado tras ver el video que Sasuke le dejó, prendió la tele eufóricamente. Todos los canales hablaban de lo mismo: estaban pasando el video, y el gran misterio alrededor de los Uzumaki finalmente iba en camino de la verdad y la justicia, una que Fugaku ya no iba a poder comprar frente a algo tan calamitoso y público como aquello. Una periodista joven hablaba en algún punto de Japón, en algún vecindario perdido.

—Estamos aquí, con el único sobreviviente de la familia Uzumaki. Él fue adoptado por el señor Iruka cuando era un niño, siendo protegido en su ubicación local hasta el día de hoy, cuando nos llamó diciéndonos que viniéramos, al ver las noticias. ¿Podría decirnos qué siente al tener todas estas pruebas para reabrir el caso de su familia nuevamente, que luchó tantos años y estaba a punto de desenmascarar la mafia en Japón más grande?

El muchacho rubio y buenmozo, de la misma edad que Sasuke, miraba seriamente a la cámara y le sacó el micrófono a la periodista hablando con una seguridad impecable:

—No sé quién seas, ni por qué lo has hecho. Pero estés donde estés, quiero agradecerte que hayas hecho esto. Yo seré el querellante de la causa, y haré que se haga justicia como mis padres lo merecen. Gracias por haber hecho esto. Gracias.

Fugaku comenzó a reír eufóricamente, como un demente. Aquello parecía una broma del día de los inocentes, algo irreal. No podía estar pasándole, no podía ser peor.

—Acaban de avisarnos que han llegado al canal anónimamente cuentas secretas y tratados clandestinos firmados por Fugaku Uchiha, estaremos dando más información en breve.

_Bueno, sí podía ser peor…_

—¡Mikoto, Mikoto! —la buscó Fugaku, saliendo como bestia de la oficina. Ella no estaba en ningún lado.

Uno de los mozos estaba pasando por ahí, y lo detuvo tomándole el traje con los ojos desorbitados. El tipo se asustó bastante.

—¡¿Dónde mierda se fue mi mujer?!

—Ella se fue hoy muy temprano, dijo que iba a hacer unas compras personales… —respondió asustado el hombre, y Fugaku lo soltó. Corrió al cuarto y la buscó gritando, pero no estaba por ningún lado.

Entonces tuvo la idea de abrir el armario, y su sorpresa fue bastante grande cuando faltaba mucha ropa de adentro. Abrió los cajones y sus pertenencias no estaban, tampoco sus fotos o sus documentos. Ni siquiera su cepillo de dientes… A esas alturas del matrimonio le prestaba tan poca atención, que no se dio cuenta de que todas esas cosas no estuvieron todo el día, ni ella misma en la casa.

Fugaku cayó de rodillas al piso gritando como una bestia, solo, perdido, sin esperanzas, sin saber a dónde ir o qué diablos hacer. Y cuando estaba tan frustrado que ya no pensaba en nada, tomó el arma de uno de los cajones y la puso en su cabeza. Estaba por jalar del gatillo, cuando cien hombres arremetieron en el cuarto y lo detuvieron con fuerza, apresándolo por atrás.

—¡Usted queda detenido para ser interrogado y posteriormente procesado por actos de corrupción y homicidio, señor Fugaku Uchiha! —le gritó, sacándole el arma velozmente mientras otro tipo se aseguraba que no intentara nada estúpido.

_Por primera vez en su vida, Fugaku dejó que las lágrimas de vergüenza, temor e impotencia se escaparan de sus ojos…_

—

—

—

—

Sasuke corría por los pasillos oscuros del barrio de Kakashi. Él lo esperaba en la puerta ansioso.

—¡Detrás de ti, Sasuke! —le gritó el hombre, observándolo. Sasuke se dio vuelta y redujo de una patada a quien lo estaba persiguiendo, uno de los de su clan que acababa de enterarse lo que había hecho.

Sasuke venía lo más rápido que pudo, no tenía mucho tiempo. Dentro de poco le iban a caer cada vez más. Los estaba evadiendo muy bien, pero no le iba a durar demasiado la buena suerte. Llegó a Kakashi sudando e hiperventilando.

—¿Los tienes? —preguntó apurado.

Kakashi le entregó un sobre.

—Pasaje, pasaporte nuevo, identidad nueva, vida nueva. Todo en orden. Tu madre vino temprano y ya está en camino —le dijo, sonriéndole con simpatía—. Aquí tienes una mochila con ropa indispensable para el viaje. Me comuniqué con tu hermano, él ya sabe todo.

—Todavía no sé cómo lo hiciste.

—Todos tenemos nuestros secretos —contestó el hombre, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro tras aquella oscura y avejentada máscara—. Ahora vete.

—¿Y tú, no te preocupa todo esto?

—Sé cuidarme solo. Siempre lo he hecho, chiquillo. Vete ya —le ordenó. Sasuke nunca iba a poder agradecerle lo suficiente, él había hecho más por él que su padre en toda su vida. Kakashi vio sus ojos y supo todo lo que él sentía, así que asintió con la cabeza y le indicó que todo estaba bien.

Sasuke salió corriendo y no miró atrás. Nunca más iba a mirar atrás. Pero solamente había un rostro que lo iba a perseguir de por vida…

Sasuke tenía los ojos verdes de Sakura en su mente todo el camino al aeropuerto. Mientras corría miró el boleto del avión rápidamente, tomando conciencia de que iba a viajar al otro lado del mundo. Millones de kilómetros lejos de todo lo que una vez conoció, y de la única que realmente valía la pena en su vida de Japón…

—

—

—

—

"_Por favor, todos los que viajan a Argentina en el vuelo 80 abordar el avión. Reiteramos, los que viajan a Argentina en el vuelo 80 abordar inmediatamente"._

Un último suspiro en Tokio, y Sasuke ingresó. Una última mirada a la multitud, un último adiós al dolor que vivió desde pequeño y uno al efímero momento de amor que sintió esas semanas. Aquel amor que sin dudas lo había salvado.

—Por favor, busque su asiento y guarde su equipaje. Usted lleva muy poco para un viaje tan largo… —le indicaba una de las azafatas con una sonrisa simpática. Sasuke ni siquiera la miró, pasó por al lado de ella y buscó su asiento.

Estaba al lado de la ventana. Subió la mochila velozmente arriba y luego se sentó, apoyando la cabeza contra el vidrio. La televisión estaba encendida, y vio que Naruto Uzumaki estaba hablando.

"_Gracias por haber hecho esto. Gracias",_ decía el muchacho mirando fijamente a la cámara, parecía poder verlo a él a través de la pantalla. Sasuke sonrió, feliz finalmente. Aliviado. El peso de más de una década cayó de sus espaldas como si fuese una mochila de montañés. Pudo sentir que había hecho algo bien. Que todo había valido la pena. Y pensó en Sakura, y en la tranquilidad que ella iba a poder gozar a partir de ese momento. Nadie la iba a molestar. Probablemente quedarían algunos del clan fugitivos, deambulando por ahí. Pero sin nadie que diera las ordenes desde arriba, sin un líder, no iban a actuar. Más bien se iban a esconder como ratas por los pasillos oscuros de otras ciudades, o países. Sakura tenía una buena familia, una que la amaba y protegería. Ella estaría bien, Sasuke creía que su corazón podía sanar. Él intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello había sido lo mejor, pero tenía una tormenta en la cabeza. Se sentía vacío.

"_A finales de agosto el festival se llena con__  
__la gente. Estoy usando yukata y geta__  
__que hacen sonidos de 'click clack'.__  
__Inesperadamente los fuegos artificiales__  
__se fueron de pronto, alcé la mirada y observé tu__  
__rostro embelesado."_

Sasuke ensanchó sus parpados cuando escuchó la primera estrofa de aquella canción. Retumbaba en el avión a lo lejos, del reproductor de algún celular con el volumen en alto. Su corazón dio un vuelco, y se sacó el cinturón para buscar entre toda la gente que viajaba en turista.

Miró a su alrededor y no encontraba la fuente de la música.

"_Sería mejor... si yo pudiera odiarte,__  
__pero un día como hoy... una vez más__  
__aún te recuerdo... Yo nunca supe que__  
__tenía estos sentimientos. Sin embargo aun__  
__cuando no podamos reunirnos de nuevo quiero verte,__  
__quiero verte.__"_

Sasuke se empezó a desesperar un poco. La gente lo miraba un poco raro, pero no le importó. Miraba a todos lados, entraban pasajeros todavía y eso le impedía ver con claridad.

—Por favor señorita, apague el teléfono cuando despeguemos —escuchó a la azafata en la tercera fila, un poco más atrás de él. Cuando se dio vuelta no vio a nadie.

Pensó que quizás estaba empezando a perder la razón, lo cual no sería ninguna novedad, claro. Trató de sacarse ideas raras de la cabeza y se cerró los ojos, apoyándose contra el asiento.

—La comida en turista es bastante asquerosa, traje un poco de frutas de casa si quieres.

Sasuke dio un pequeño salto desde su asiento cuando la escuchó de repente. Sakura estaba sentada a su lado como si nada, con una revista en la mano. Tenía puesto un sombrero, y su cabello lucía tan corto hasta los hombros. Tenía el iPhone en la mano, encendido.

Él no sabía que decir o hacer. Ella realmente podía ser muy obstinada si quería. Le tocó el pelo, sorprendido de verla ahí todavía.

—¿Te gusta? Me lo corté antes de llegar, en el auto. Mi padre me trajo. No quería llamar mucho la atención. Debes estar enterado de que la ciudad está hecha un lío con eso de que atraparon a los yakuzas más poderosos… ¿no?

Sasuke alzó ambas cejas, decidió seguirle el juego un poco divertido por dentro.

—Sí, lo acabo de ver en las noticias. Es terrible, ¿verdad? —le dijo él, exagerando un poco su tono de voz.

Sakura sonrió de perfil, y luego lo miró.

—Ni que lo digas —le contestó ella, sonriendo—. Vaya, qué grosera soy —le extendió la mano—. Me llamo Sakura Haruno, aunque me dejaron registrarme en este vuelo con otro nombre por cuestiones de seguridad. Mi padre es un político bastante importante. ¿Y tú eres…?

—Sasuke, Sasuke Asowa —respondió él, asintiendo a los datos que ella le daba.

—Oh, conocí a un Sasuke una vez. De hecho estoy yendo a Argentina a buscarlo, él está yendo a encontrarse con su hermano exiliado, ¿puedes creer que se creyó que no hablaba en serio cuando le dije que lo acompañaría allá?

—Gran idiota, ¿eh?

—Sí, sobre todo porque no tomó en cuenta que mi padre tiene contactos que le permitieron ver en qué vuelo estaba registrado con ese nombre tan predecible —respondió ella, un poco divertida y tratando de aguantar la risa por dentro.

Pero luego ella se puso seria y lo miró.

—Creyó que mentía cuando le dije que no podía estar lejos suyo. Quiso protegerme de sí mismo, sin entender que yéndose lejos de mí me estaba destruyendo. Tengo amigos y familia aquí, pero sin él sería como estar sola.

—Estoy seguro que él también sufrió bastante cuando te dejó, y puedes estar segura que se sentirá muy feliz cuando te vea de nuevo —respondió él, mirándola inconmoviblemente a los ojos.

Colocó su mano sobre el apoyabrazos, con la palma abierta. Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, encerrando su mano. Ambos querían mantenerse cerca el uno del otro.

Ella finalmente sonrió, relajándose ya.

—Bonito guante de cuero el que llevas ahí —comentó ella, mirando su mano derecha del otro lado—. Recuerda que yo sí estudié medicina de verdad. Si te duele dímelo —le dijo ella. Él le sonrió sutilmente.

—Gracias, Sakura. Gracias por todo —le dijo, y ella supo que él se refería a mucho más que la atención médica. Le devolvió las gracias con otra sonrisa, asintiendo.

—Sur argentino, aquí vamos… —susurró ella, mirándolo feliz y emocionada.

—Nueva vida, aquí vamos… —respondió él, apoyando su cabeza contra la suya.

Ahora sí podía, finalmente, descansar.

_Un yakuza murió ese día… y un hombre nació._

* * *

**El one shot más largo que escribí hasta ahora, y eso que pude hacerlo más largo todavía. Cuarenta hojas más o menos. La verdad me superé. **

**Este fic fue producto de un prompt que recibí de Didi Denisa (en facebook) con dos consignas simples: Yakuzas y lemon. Bien, creo que me excedí un poquito jaja. Me dejé llevar por las ideas, había tanto material para sacar de los yakuzas. Hice algunas investigaciones, lo disfruté bastante. Me gusta escribir AU porque es cosa de nuestra época, cosas palpables a nuestra realidad que podemos entender con más claridad. Además hace mucho no escribía algo AU, lo extrañaba. Me centré demasiado en lo cannon este último tiempo, en especial con el manga que nos deja comiendonos las uñas constantemente... nunca sabemos cómo vamos a tener nuestro gran momento cannon. No es justo ;_; Bueno, en fin xD **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Me costó mucho, le dediqué muchisimo tiempo. Para ser un one shot me costó bastante, no quería dejar muchos baches tampoco, así que le puse ganas. Es uno de los one shot más complejos que escribí hasta ahora. Lo disfruté mucho, ah... amo escribir xD **

**Pudo ser más largo, hasta capitulos pude hacer con esto. Pero era un prompt y tengo como mil más por hacer, así que mejor lo reduje a un sólo cap. Por cierto, espero que se les haya hecho fácil leerlo todo de corrido. Iba a dividirlo, pero al final decidí que no. Espero que les haya gustado, si gustan dejen un review, sino pueden retirarse en paz.**

**Que Dios los bendiga a todos. **

**PD: Seh, soy de Argentina. Y como dato curioso: Acá es bastante fácil radicarse si sos extranjero, por eso me pareció un buen destino para todos. Itachi ya estaba acá desde hacía años. Si quedaron dudas Mikoto también fue, pero horas antes que Sasuke. Me pregunto cómo hará Sakura con su estudio universitario, tendría que hacer una especie de traslado o algo... bueno problema de ella xDDDD **

**PD2: Fugaku se puso muy hdp en mi fic. Saqué lo peor de él acá, hasta creo que le puse un poco de occ. No sé si el original llegaría a ser así. Pero no quería meter a un Uchiha tipo Madara o algo por el estilo. Quería hacerlo personal, que fuera su propio padre.**

**Besos.**


End file.
